


Miraculous One-Shots

by Kencha



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff, much fluff and feels, some death and violence, warnings at the beginning of those chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 21,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kencha/pseuds/Kencha
Summary: A collection of Miraculous one-shots, originally posted under a different account on wattpad, in which Marinette and Adrien love each other but (for a reason no one else can fathom) have not discovered this fact.





	1. Fatal Flaw

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's Kencha~  
> This is a series of one-shots I made a while back, and I'm actually really proud of it so here it is!  
> All the classic ships: LadyNoir, MariChat, Adrinette, and Ladrien, plus some Cheesecake here and there, and possibly DJWifi if I get inspiration.  
> Warning as always I have irregular updates and don't post as often as I should, but I promise I still love you all~ and thanks for supporting me as much as you have~  
> Without further ado, here is Miraculous Ladybug Oneshots, presented to you by Kencha and the Distractible Mind!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat makes references to other books. Ladybug humors him.

Chat Noir and Ladybug sat at the top of the Eiffel Tower, looking out over their city. They stared at the stars, at the city lights. A midnight Akuma attack had drained the two of their energy. They'd reached the top if the tower just as they were about to revert to normal, and they now sat back to back, waiting for their Kwamis to recharge.

"Hey, Ladybug?" Chat's voice was soft and serious, not the typical lighthearted and flirty voice she was used to.

"Yes, Chat?"

"Have you ever thought about your fatal flaw?"

The question caught her by surprise, and she nearly turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well," she felt him shift against her back. "I read in a book once that everyone has a fatal flaw. Their one weakness. It'd have to be the kind of thing that would kill them."

They sat in silence for a while longer. Finally, Ladybug spoke. " I guess mine would be my shyness."

"My lady?"

"When I'm not Ladybug, I'm like a completely different person. I'm so shy, it's unbearable sometimes. I can barely talk to- certain people, and I get so embarrassed when I try."

Chat gave Plagg another slice of cheese. "You and I have much different weaknesses."

"Really? Then what's yours, kitty?"

Chat seemed to be thinking. Finally, he said, "You."

Ladybug didn't respond.

"I'd hate to think of anything bad happening to you. I might not know who you really are, but I love being around you, Ladybug. You are the one person who makes me feel this way." His hand searched for hers, and when he found it, he grasped it tightly. She didn't pull away. "I love you, Ladybug.

"You're my one weakness."


	2. Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette discusses days of importance. Chat eavesdrops.

Chat kept from roof to roof, all the way to Marinette's house. The night gave him cover, preventing any prying eyes from seeing him. If people actually looked up, that is.

He arrived at his destination and landed ever so softly on the roof of Marinette's house. He inched towards the open trapdoor leading into her room, and, when he was about to jump in and surprise her, he heard voices, like she Facetiming someone.

"-thought you would've liked red better," Marinette was saying.

"Nope," a little voice replied. "I love blue. Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"It's your eye color, Marinette!" The little voice exclaimed sweetly. Chat smiled. This little voice sounded like Marinette's little sister.

"Aww, thanks, Tikki," Marinette said.

"Now my turn. What's your favorite holiday?" The voice- Tikki- asked.

Marinette didn't talk for a little while. Chat leaned down and got a little closer to the open door to listen.

"It'd have to be Saint Patrick's Day," Marinette finally answered.

"How come?"

Marinette coughed before answering. "Well, on Saint Patrick's Day, everyone wears green. And that means I can see my favorite color everywhere."

"Why's it your favorite color?"

"Because I see it every time I see either Adrien or Chat Noir. They're two of my best friends, and I'm not sure what I'd do without them around."

Chat slowly edged away from the trapdoor so as not to alert Marinette and her friend. He stood, and he jumped off the roof onto the one next to it. He didn't have to stick around to check on Marinette. He kept from roof to roof all the way home, this time with a smile on his face.


	3. Chat Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat decides to sleep. Ladybug doesn't want him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence, but only in the first few paragraph and no blood.

Ice-olation got off another shot, point blank at Chat's chest. Ladybug screamed his name, then flung her yoyo at the akumatized freezer repair man. She yanked the wrench from his grip and smashed it under her foot. The villain returned to normal, and Ladybug ran to Chat, ignoring the akuma that flew away.

She dropped to her knees. His normally black leather was stained white with ice. His breath came in shallow gasps, an it made little puffs of cloud when it hit the air. Ice-olation must've hit his lungs.

She put his head on her lap. "Chat, wake up, kitty kitty," she said softly, shaking his body a little.

His eyes fluttered open. "Sorry, My Lady," he mumbled. "I did my best, but I'm just so cold. I'm gonna take a cat nap now..." Chat's eyes closed again.

Her heart sped up. "Chat, wake up," she said a little more forcefully. Still, Chat Noir stayed unconscious. "Chat Noir, open your eyes right now!" She shouted into his face. He did nothing. Ladybug started to cry.

No, she couldn't lose Chat. No, not him. He was her partner through thick and thin. He made her smile, made her feel wanted. He never failed to do anything she needed him to do- cause distractions, protect her- he couldn't just- die.

"Chat, you dumb kitty, don't die on me," she whispered. _I need miracle. I_ _need-_ _a lucky charm._ She hadn't used one in the battle with Ice-olation.

Gently, she laid Chat's dying body on the ground. She stood, threw her yoyo into the air, and yelled, "Lucky Charm!" Into her hands fell a red phone with black polka dots. It had one number on it.

She knew what she had to do.  
________________________________________

Mr. Tom Dupain picked up the ringing phone, expecting a customer. "Dupain-Cheng Bakery," he said. "How can I help you?"

He was startled when his daughter's voice came over the line. "Dad?" She asked. She sounded shaken and scared.

He sat on by the edge of his chair. "Marinette? What's wrong?"

"Have you seen the video?"

This scared him. "What video?"

"Alya posted a video on her Ladyblog," she said. "It's about Chat Noir and- I can't explain it. Can you go watch it with Mom?"

He nodded to himself. "Of course, sweetie. I will. Have fun at your sleepover with Alya."

"I will. Bye, Dad."

"Bye."

Minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain- Cheng sat a their computer, praying for Chat Noir.

______________________________

"Thank you again," I said, bowing as Mom would to Alya's dad.

He ruffled my hair."No trouble. If he shows any signs of changing, you know where I am."

I straightened as he walked out of the guest room. I turned around to look at Chat, no longer dying, only healing.

Alya knew I was Ladybug now. I had no choice. I called her, and she came and took a video for her blog- a video of me pleading to Paris, as well as the whole world, to pray for Chat to live. She then called her parents, and, as Marinette, we took Chat to his house. Her dad is a geologist, but he had enough knowledge in the medical field to heal Chat.

I knew Chat would revert to normal eventually, so I made Alya promise not to tell me who he was. I'd sat outside while Alta and her dad did their magic. Chat's Kwami, Plagg, had flown out of the guest room while I waited and he demanded cheese. I'd only went in to check on Chat when Plagg was fully recharged and ready.

Alya nudged me. "Are you sure I can't tell you?" She whined.

"Alya, if I know who he is and he knows who I am, that would put both of our families at risk if we get akumatized," I reasoned. She pouted. I rolled my eyes."And besides, I don't want to know who he is like this," I said, gesturing to the room where Chat was unconscious. "If either of us are going to find out who the other is, it should be willingly."

"Fine. Either way, you can go and talk to him now, if you want." At my freaked expression, she continued, "And no, he's not awake."

I went and sat on the side of the guest bed where Chat lay. His breath no longer fogged upon contact with air. His chest was no longer encrusted with ice. I could hear his smooth, steady breathing. It made me feel so relieved. My Chat would live to see another day.

"Tikki, transform me," I whispered, not wanting to wake him. I became Ladybug, and I shook Chat's shoulder.

"Kitty, it's time to wake up." My heart quickened when Chat yawned and stretched, wrinkling the blankets he was under.

He sat up and looked around. Then he saw me and asked, "My lady, where are we?" I tried to answer him. I swear I did. I was just so happy. Chat wasn't dead. He was right here. He was _here._

I started crying for the second time that night.

"Ladybug? What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

I leaned over and hugged Chat. I held him tight, feeling the warmth that came from his body. He hugged me back. He was _here._

When I finally caught my breath, I pulled away from the hug. I looked Chat dead in the eyes and said, "You are never taking another cat nap again."


	4. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat, Adrien, decides to let his Lady relax a bit.

Ladybug flinched away when Chat touched her neck.

He pulled his hands back quickly. "Sorry, My Lady. I just thought you looked like you needed a little relaxation."

She shivered at the cold wind that cut through her Ladybug suit. "I'm fine."

She wasn't. There had been a different project due each day of the week at school, all assigned the day before they were due. Her parents had been working overtime for a client who was hosting two weddings and a baby shower, and, add on the three akuma attacks, Marinette was just plain tired. She just wanted to sleep for a week. The thought of all the homework due next Monday made her curl into a ball.

"You clearly aren't," Chat Noir retorted, sitting next to her on the edge of a building. "You've been falling asleep whenever we've been on patrol, your hair looks like it hasn't been properly brushed for days, and your neck is so tight it feels like it could snap at any moment. So." He grasped her shoulder and made her look him in the eyes. "My Lady, what's wrong."

Ladybug shook her head. "Nothing. Everything." Her to-do list raced through her head again. She buried her face in her hands. "I've just been so tired and stressed this week. There's been so much going on, between being me and being Ladybug- I can't do it all." She sounded so defeated, it made Chat's heart break.

He wrapped an arm around his Lady and gave her a warm cat hug. She was grateful for his warmth on this cool fall night, and for the comfort that Chat would always be there for her. Chat was just happy she wasn't pushing him off the building for touching her.

"Thanks, kitty," she murmured.

Neither moved until Chat's Miraculous beeped, and Ladybug's a few seconds later. Chat let go of her, and, without looking back, ran to home before his transformation wore off. He landed in his room, flopped down on his bed, and almost immediately fell asleep.

Adrien woke up only a few hours later, at about three in the morning. He looked at the clock and sighed. _Well, I've never had much luck getting back in to sleep, so might as well go on a quick patrol,_ he thought to himself. _No school on weekends, so I can be out at long as I need._

Quietly, he woke up Plagg and transformed into Chat Noir. Minutes later, he was traveling around Paris, not actually going anywhere. Somehow, he ended up at Marinette's house. Her window was open, so he swung inside. A reading lamp was the only light on in the room, but it didn't matter to Adrien- he had night vision in his mask.

Marinette was sleeping at her desk. She had undoubtedly fallen asleep while doing homework. Her arms were folded under her head, and a half-made design was on the table. She hadn't even bothered to change into pajamas.

Adrien walked over to her and lifted her arms off the table. Then, slowly, he reached down and put his arms under her legs, and secured her back with his other arm. Her head flopped backwards when he picked her up, and he cringed. _Don't wake up, please don't wake up_ , he pleaded silently.

He walked to her bed and gently set her down. Her bed wasn't made, so after he set her down, Adrien pulled her blankets over her. He stopped and stared at her for a moment, seeing how she seemed to radiate serenity as she slept.

His hand rested on the back of her neck, and he felt her muscles, pulled tight, like a rubber band stretched to its limits. _She's even stressed when she's asleep,_ he thought. Adrien felt sorry for her. She probably was working on the assignment due this next Monday for class.

Adrien smiled at the thought of Marinette running into class on Monday in her own way, hurried and nervous even though she'd have another ten minutes before the late bell would ring. He knew she'd present her project better than anyone else, and she'd most likely get the best grade.

Adrien sat on the edge of Marinette's bed and massaged her neck. Not too hard so that she'd wake up, but just enough to make her relax. When his Miraculous beeped a minute later, Adrien pulled his hands away.

When he reached the window, a voice like Marinette's whispered, "Thanks, kitty."

Adrien jumped and looked back at Marinette. No, she was still fast asleep. He ran out the window and back home to sleep until the sun woke him.

________________________

Marinette's mom called up the stairs. "Marinette, time to wake up," she called.

Marinette groaned and rolled out of bed. "I'm coming," she shouted back. She stood and stretched. She felt better than she had the whole rest of the week.

Marionette went to her dresser to get new clothes for the day, and she quickly realized she'd slept in her clothes. She thought it was a little strange, because she didn't remember going to bed in her day clothes. In fact, the more she thought about it, she realized she couldn't remember even going into her bed. She looked around and saw her design for the project on Monday. It had a drool stain on the corner.

 _That's right,_ She remembered. _I fell asleep while I was working, and then-_ Marinette was confused. _They put me in my bed? And a massage... who was that?_

It wasn't until Marinette finished breakfast that she finally decided who it was. She looked out her window for his feline figure, but nothing was there except cloudless skies.

 


	5. Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien, with Chat's mask, asks Ladybug about a parent.

Ladybug found Chat near the Agreste mansion. He sat on a building's roof across the street from it. His arms were crossed, resting on his knees. He stared at the mansion with an intensity she'd never seen before.

Ladybug walked up behind him and then sat beside him, dangling her legs over the edge. "Hey, Chat."

"Hi," he said, his voice muffled by his arms.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much."

She could hear his breathing, it was so quiet. His breathing was slow and steady, as if he asleep. He looked exhausted, too. She felt like falling asleep just looking at her kitty.

"I'm not sure I believe you," she said eventually.

Chat lifted his head off of his arms. "I told you I'd never lie to you, Ladybug. I was serious. There's nothing for you to be worried about."

"Well, you're paw-sitively not okay right now. Tell me what's on your mind."

He flashed a smile that quickly faded at her cat pun. Chat looked out at the Agreste mansion. Finally, he asked, "What are fathers supposed to be like?"

Ladybug took a moment before answering, thinking about her own dad. "Well, fathers are there to protect his family, to teach his sons how to act like a man and to show his daughters how to do things their mother can't. He loves his wife and his kids, and he supports then in whatever their doing. If what they're doing is bad, he'll make sure they know and help them fix the wrong. He's kind of like the guardian and the mentor to the whole family."

Chat put his head back down on his arms, digesting what Ladybug had just told him.Â  "I wish my dad was like that."

"Do you think he's a bad dad?"

Chat shook his head. "I'm sure my father loves all that I've done for him, and I think he has my best interests at heart. He just-" he looked at the mansion again. "He just never seems to have time for me. I think he loves what I do, not actually _me._ " His eyes started to tear up. "My father gives me everything I want, except for an actual father, like the kind you described. He's never at home, and the only reason I had a birthday party was because of that Bubbler villain. He hates all my friends, and he didn't even want me to go to school. All I've ever wanted was a father, not just a person who manages my life." Chat buried his head in his arms and started to cry.

"Oh, Chat," Ladybug said. She leaned over and gave him a hug. Chat held onto her arms, not wanting her to let go. Chat cried until he had no more tears left, the sound echoing across the silent street. Ladybug never let him go. She just held him until his sobbing slowed to sniffles and hiccupping breaths. Ladybug pulled him away from the edge of the building and rocked him back and forth.

"Chat, do you really think your father doesn't love you?" She didn't ask it in a condescending tone, nor as if she was pitying him. She just wanted to know.

He nodded. "He's never shown any sign of it," he replied, his voice a little shaky.

Ladybug was silent. He wondered what she was thinking. She squeezed her friend tighter. Her voice was soft. "Then I'll love you enough for the both of us."

A wave of peace washed over Chat. He held onto Ladybug's arm and wiped his tears on his shoulder.

"Thank you, m'lady."


	6. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really wants to know. She really wants him to not.

Ladybug's earring beeped for the third time. Chat looked up. "Ladybug, you've got to leave."

"I know. I'll see you later, Chat."

"Are you sure you won't stay? I'd really like to know who you are."

She poked his nose. "Not tonight, kitty."

He stood up as she did, then watched as she swung away on her yo-yo. He started after her. _I want to know who she really is._

He prepared his pole to launch himself forward, and he did. Almost. Then, he saw Ladybug look back. She shook her head. _Please, don't._

He faltered. He should respect her wishes. He'd be betraying her trust if he followed her.

_But I need to know._

_Like this? She'd be so upset if she_ _learned_ _you followed her. Violated. Angry. Then she'd never love you._

He sighed. _She's gone now, anyway._

 _You almost knew who she was!_ He shouted to himself.

 _And you also almost lost your best friend,_ he countered. _W_ _ould it be worth that?_


	7. Baker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adiren burns perfectly good dough. Marinette is not happy.

A smell wafted up to Marinette's room while she worked on her latest design. She sniffed. _Smoke?_

She ran down the stairs to the kitchen to find Adrien standing at the oven, pulling out a pan of- were those supposed to be cookies?

He looked up at her and waved. "Don't mind me. Just making muffins- I think." He tried to close the oven with his elbow, but, in doing so, hit the edge of the pan in his hand against his arm. "Gaah!" He dropped the pan, causing the burnt piles of inedibleness to fall to the ground. He grasped his arm with his hand and clenched his teeth. "[Insert favorite swear word(s) here], that hurts! Me-ouch..."

Marinette laughed at the sight. "Oh, kitty," she said. She came over and turned on the cold water in the sink, then forced Adrien to put his arm in it.

The water helped the pain to go away. Adrien watched as his wife picked up his sad attempt at cooking. "Sorry, Mari. I wanted to try and make you those muffins you like."

"Adrien, you really have to stop hurting yourself like this," she chided from the floor.

When she opened the trash can and threw it all away, he leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you, my lady."

When she pulled back from the kiss, she said, "Chat, you better stop trying to make muffins. That's my job." She tweaked his nose playfully. "There's a reason I'm the baker, silly kitty."


	8. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shows her a beautiful sight, and she gets only slightly irritated.

Something shook Marinette's shoulder.

"Papa, let me sleep for just another minute," she mumbled.

"Psst!" They shook her again. "Marinette, it's me, Chat. Wake up," he said. She opened her eyes. All she could see was his eyes, lit up green by his night vision.

She yawned and stretched. "Chat, what are you doing here? It's like-" she glanced at the clock. "Midnight. I need sleep." She turned her back to him.

"I know," he said, grinning, "but you've got to come and see this." He turned on her reading lamp, then pulled her blanket off her bed.

"Chat, give it back," she said. She sat up and reached for it, but he held the blanket just out if her reach. "Give it," she whined.

There was a mischievous glint in his eye, and he tossed the blanket into her desk on the other side of the room. "Once you get out of bed."

She groaned and stood up. "Fine. I'm up. What do you want?"

Chat draped a warn, fuzzy robe over her shoulders. She put her arms through the sleeves, too tired to ask where he'd gotten it. He jumped to the trap door that led to the roof. "Come on. Outside."

When they went up the ladder onto the roof of Marinette's house, she couldn't see anything different at first. "Chat, if you woke me up for-" she started to say. Then she saw him frown, staring at the sky.

"Stupid clouds," he muttered. He pulled out his pole. "Here. I know where we can get a better view." He grabbed her by the waist, causing her face to go hot. He extended his pole, and they went high into the air. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck when they started to gain altitude.

The ground got smaller, which wouldn't have fazed Marinette if she hadn't been caught off guard by Chat grabbing her waist. The cloud cover got closer and closer, and then they went straight through. Marinette gasped. The clouds were cold and wet. She was grateful for the robe she was wearing, as well as Chat's warmth.

Then, they burst through. They finally stopped going up. Marionette looked at the sky. Thousands of lights cover we the sky, even more than the electric ones on the ground.

Chat crouched on the top of the pole and lifted her onto his leg. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked softly.

"I had no idea there were this many stars," she whispered back.

"It's light pollution. That's why we can't ever see a view like this on a normal day in Paris." He gestured to the clouds. "Because of those, the light from Paris is being blocked, letting us see this."

"It's amazing."

"That's not even the best part."

She looked at him. "Hmm?"

He met her gaze. "I could've shown you this any night we had cloudy weather. You want to know why I chose tonight?"

"Why?"

Chat pointed to the sky. "Look."

She did. What she saw took her breath away. Thousands of streaks of light flew across the sky, each one only lasting a second or two. "Shooting stars," she breathed.

"Aren't they beautiful?" He said. "I wanted to share then with someone, but she wasn't -interested." She looked at Chat, and he gave her a bright smile. "I realized, though, that I'd rather share the stars with you."

 


	9. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They walk to her house after a date. It's probably a good thing one of them stays conscious.

It was late. Adrien had promised Marinette's parents she would be home before two in the morning, and he intended to keep that promise. They'd left the ice rink at midnight, and were walking back to her house, the Bakery. Adrien had a protective arm over her shoulder most of the way back when he heard footsteps behind them. Stopping at the bottom of Marinette's porch steps, they faced each other.

"Thanks for inviting me," Marinette said, taking an interest in her shoes. "I had a lot of fun."

Adrien looked around, anywhere but at her. "No problem. Ice skating's never fun alone."

Their eyes met. A warm feeling came over Adrien. He relaxed and leaned closer. Then, Marinette looked behind Adrien. She gasped. "Adrien, look out!" She warned, pushing him out of the way. Sitting stunned on the ground, Adrien watched at Marinette was thrown into the air by a large fist.

"Marinette!" He shouted. After scrambling to stand up, he ran after her. In slow motion, Marinette hit the sidewalk, landing on her side. She skidded another meter or two, stopping with a groan. Adrien stopped at where she landed, and picked up her shivering, scraped body.

"I AM THE RINGMASTER," the giant man in a leotard and mask roared, his sequined outfit lit up by streetlights. "SON OF GABRIEL AGRESTE, PREPARE TO SUFFER FOR HIS MISTAKES."

"Marinette, are you okay?" He asked, scared. What if she'd hit her head too hard? What if the man had broken some of her bones? He could've damaged some of her internal organs with a fist that large.

Her whole side was on fire, and her head throbbed. Pain was the only sensation she felt. Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw a pair of worried green eyes and thought she saw ears embedded in blonde hair. She put her hand on the cheek of the boy holding her. "Don't worry, Chat," she said, delirious with pain. "I can take anything." Then, her hand dropped, and her eyes began to close again.

Adrien's heart jumped. "No, Marinette, don't fall asleep. Stay awake, c'mon, stay with me-" but it was too late. Adrien's desperate pleas fell on deaf ears as Marinette went unconscious.

Adrien was shivering more than she had been. He felt her neck for a pulse, and he found one. It was slow, but there. Taking off his outer shirt, he laid it down on the ground and gently laid Marinette on it. "Wait here, my lady," he whispered.

"COME. NOW THAT THE INSIGNIFICANTS ARE OUT OF THE WAY, WE CAN DO BATTLE," the Ringmaster boomed.

Adrien turned and gave the Ringmaster a look. Then, he started to laugh. Giggles at first, then full-out maniacally. He stood there laughing for a moment, his laughter echoing throughout the empty midnight street. The Ringmaster stood there, confused. "STOP LAUGHING," he thundered uneasily. "PREPARE TO WRESTLE WITH THE RINGMASTER FOR YOUR FATHER'S MISTAKES."

Adrien's laughing slowed. He rubbed his mouth. "Sorry. It was just so funny what you said."

"I DID NOT SAY KNOCK KNOCK."

He waved off the response. "Sure, sure." His face suddenly went serious. "Transform me." A black speck flew out of his coat and into his ring. Black clothes surrounded him, and poles appeared in his hands. With a shocked expression, the Ringmaster watched as Adrien became Chat Noir.

Adrien bounced from one leg to the other. "You want to fight?" He asked with a wicked smile. "Because of a mistake?"

There was a flash, and the Ringmaster was suddenly sitting, both of Adrien's poles at his neck.

Adrien pulled his poles back towards himself and got into a fighting stance about five meters from the Ringmaster. "You made three mistakes."

 _Whack!_ A pole swung at and hit the side of Ringmaster's head. His anger swelled, and he charged at Adrien. When he was about to make contact, Adrien dodged him and jumped, sailing over Ringmaster's shoulder. The boy said in his ear, "You threatened me."

 _Whack!_ The Ringmaster charged again, with Adrien jumping at the last minute and going over the other shoulder. He said to the mountain of muscle, _"_ You attacked without warning or honor."

Adrien launched himself off of the Ringmaster's shoulder and kicked him in the back, knocking him to the ground. Adrien stood on the akumatized wrestler's back, his poles hovering over the masked head. In a low, deadly voice, he said, "You called _her. insignificant."_

Two poles crashing down on his own head were the last things the Ringmaster saw before his vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to ArtisticNarwahl66 from wattpad for the great idea! I thought it worked much better than the original, so incorporated it into this version. Thanks for your input! <3 Kencha


	10. The Cat, the Lady, and the Hawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fight Hawkmoth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is violence, and somewhat graphic descriptions.

Chat had been missing all night. He didn't show up for our normal rendezvous for night patrol, and he didn't pop up anywhere on the normal route.

I finally decided to go and look for him. Swinging by my yoyo, I went to the Eiffel Tower, the best place to look for anyone. I sat at the top and turned on the GPS system on my yoyo. The paw symbol that showed where he was showed Chat in the south end of town. I frowned. What was be doing there?

I followed his Miraculous' signal to a shadier part of town. There were probably five buildings with more than three stories. I ended up at a large, black building. It had a large window at the very top floor, like a chapel. Standing at the bottom, I could see smaller windows, each with a little flower bed on the edge. I shivered. Not some place I'd like to live.

I looked down at my yoyo to make sure that he was here. My heart jumped when the paw symbol suddenly started flashing. He'd just used his Cataclysm. I began climbing from window to window, searching for a way in. They were all locked. _I'll go_ _t_ _o the top, then I can probably break in there._

When I reached the huge window at the top, I looked inside the glass. It was the kind that made everything blurry when you tried to look through it. I could just make out two figures dancing back and forth. The shorter of the two came closer to the window, and I realized it was Chat. His hand was surrounded by black. His Cataclysm was still activated. The taller person charged, and they stumbled and fell when Chat dodged their attack.

I realized I'd need to have something to break through the window. A Lucky Charm was out of the question. I needed that for when I joined Chat in the fight. I looked around and saw a flagpole on the side of the building. _Yeah. I'll use that if I start to fall._

"I'm coming, Chat!" I yelled, hoping my partner would hear me.

With a back up plan in place, I started ramming against the glass. It took longer than expected. I watched the battle inside. They darted back and forth. I saw Chat lash out and touch the taller person's arm. They recoiled, then started attacking Chat. I couldn't see anything after that because the lights went out inside the room. I kicked the glass with my heel and it went through. Then, I body-slammed the glass and fell through.

I jumped to my feet to fight, only to find that Chat wasn't fighting the other person anymore. A spotlight lit him up. His face was bloodied, a cut in one of his costume's ears. Battered and beat up, my kitty sat tied up in a chair on the other side of the room.

I whipped out my yoyo and spun it in circles, expecting a trap. I was right. Out of the shadows stepped a tall, older man in a mask. My blood turned to ice, but my fury quickly melted it. I widened my stance, preparing to fight.

"Hello, Ladybug," Hawkmoth said. He ran a hand along Chat's jaw. "Look what the cat dragged in. A little stray, lost and in pain." Hawkmoth looked at me. "I suppose I'll have to put him out of his misery. He's worthless to me otherwise."

"Let Chat Noir go," I demanded.

Hawkmoth straightened and put a hand on his chin, stroking an invisible beard, keeping one hand behind his back. "No, I don't think so. After I have your Miraculous, Chat Noir will assist me in destroying you, once my akuma is done with him."

I tensed. "I swear to whatever deities you worship, if you lay a hand on my kitty, you won't live to regret it." I was dead serious.

Hawkmoth laughed. "Oh really? Try and stop me." He took the end of his scepter. He twisted it, and a point came out the end. It had a gleam to it.

" _No_!" I lunged for his arm to stop him, but I was too far away. He slashed Chat's cheek with the knife on the scepter.

I threw my yoyo at the scepter and yanked it from Hawkmoth's hand. I took it and snapped it on my leg, as I had done with many akumatized objects. I watched as the pieces clattered when they hit the ground. Hawkmoth didn't seem prepared for my retaliation. He stood there, still.

I watched as blood welled out of the cut on Chat's face. One drop ran down his cheek, down his chin, and splattered on the ground. I swear the sound of that drop of blood echoed throughout the room.

Hawkmoth walked closer to me. I watched him, but it didn't register. I couldn't focus.

I stared forward. "You hurt Chat."

He was oblivious to the rage that built within me. "And you're next, Ladybug." He didn't see my hands start shaking. He didn't feel the adrenaline rush through my body. He didn't hear the blood roar in my ears.

Something clicked in my brain. I switched to hyper drive.

"You hurt _my cat_ ," I growled. I flicked my yoyo into the air. "Lucky Charm."

"That won't save you or Chat Noir. You'll both die here," Hawkmoth spat. When Hawkmoth was only a few yards away, a pole fell into my hand. It wasn't red with black polka dots like all my other Charms. It was shiny metal. I glanced at it one more time. Yes, this was his.

"You forgot one thing about ladybugs," I said to Hawkmoth. I readjusted my grip on the pole behind my back.

He raised an eyebrow. "That they can be crushed under the sole of my foot?"

"They can fly." I held Chat's weapon at chest level, pointing downwards, and extended it, launching myself into the air. The support beams rushed toward me as the ground grew smaller.

"Ladybug!" Hawkmoth roared. He pointed, and thousands of white butterflies flew towards me.

I landed and jumped from beam to beam, dodging the swarm that followed me. I jumped down and rolled on the floor. I turned around to face the swarm, spinning Chat's pole in one hand and my yoyo in the other. The swarm surrounded me, blocking out the whole rest of the room. I swung the two weapons around blindly to keep the butterflies away from my face. Butterflies were whacked down, but quickly got back up into the air. A few managed to get past my defenses. They went for my face, scratching it with their wings. My face stung as my arms started to get tired.

"You can't hold off my butterflies forever," Hawkmoth shouted over the flapping of their wings. I was disoriented, couldn't tell where he was. I heard the sound of machinery being started, and, through the swarm, I was barely able to make out Hawkmoth's silhouette against the window. The butterflies blocked my view. "I have other matters to attend to, Ladybug. Until we meet again." Hawkmoth's voice got farther away.

I heard a beep from behind me. Fear shot through my heart. Chat. He'd revert to normal soon. I'd forgotten that he'd already used his Cataclysm. I looked over my shoulder. The chair he was tied to was about half a meter behind me. I couldn't let the swarm reach him.

With newfound energy, I spun the weapons faster and faster in my hands. As the butterflies hit the edge of the yoyo and pole, they were destroyed, leaving a glowing powder behind. Another beep. I went faster than I knew possible. Finally, by the time my arms stopped working, burning with exhaustion, the swarm was gone, as well as Hawkmoth.

"You're safe now, Chat," I said, breathing heavily.

\-------------------------------  
I woke to waves of pain coursing through my head. I was laying on my back with something under my head. I groaned and opened my eyes groggily. My vision was blurry, but I could see a backlit figure hovering over me.

"Hawkmoth," I tried to say. My throat was so dry that I made almost no sound at all. I tried to raise my arm up to attack him, but quickly regretted it. "Gaah." I grimaced, letting my arm drop back to the floor. A sharp burst of pain in my chest prevented me from moving at all. I was a sitting duck. A sense of helplessness washed over me.

"Hey, kitty. Just lie still, okay? You're pretty beat up," the figure said.

I squinted, trying to see better. Ladybug? I mouthed, still unable to speak. My head was in her lap, and everything hurt. I ached all over, but I felt better knowing that she was here.

She nodded. "It's me, Chat. How do you feel? Any broken bones?"

I tried to move each limb slowly, ignoring the pain in my chest that flared with every breath. Nothing hurt too bad. I shook my head at Ladybug. I'm fine.

"Chat, I think you might've broken a rib or two. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Need-water-" I croaked.

She shook her head. "There's none around here. I can probably get you to a hospital once your transformation wears off, but until then..."

_Beep_ _._

The sound caught us both off-guard. I looked at her earrings. She looked at my hand.

"You have one pad left."

I managed to wet the inside of my mouth enough to speak. "Only three for you," I whispered.

She looked scared, glancing around frantically. "I could leave, and then call for ambulance to come here, or, um, maybe you could walk to a house nearby, or, um you could call your parents or, um-" she buried her face in her hands. "I don't want to know who you are like this!" She cried.

I caught her arm and pulled it away from her face, forcing her to look at me. "Trust me?"

For a frightening moment, she looked so nervous and so unsure, I was afraid she wouldn't be able to say yes. She wasn't thinking straight. From the day we met, she'd always been so adamant that we keep our identities a secret, but I needed her here and now. I felt that I might not survive if I was left alone. I _needed_ Ladybug. She knew it, I knew it. We also knew that her staying here would reveal both of our identities. Save me? Or save our secret? She was so torn, I debated telling her to leave, for her own sake.

Then, the Ladybug I know and love returned. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. I noted that she didn't try and get her arm from my grip. The fear in her eyes was gone, replaced by a familiar determination that was so comforting to see. She took my hand and nodded. "I will."

We weren't startled this time when my Miraculous beeped, signaling that Plagg was finally out of energy. As I felt my transformation wear off, she clenched my hand tighter. I relaxed. Nothing to fear. Nothing to worry about.

Plagg appeared floating above my chest. He took a good look at me. He shook his head. "You've done it this time."

Ladybug must've recognized me. She couldn't contain her gasp. "You- You're-"

I tried winking. "Adrien Agreste, at your service."

"Adrien- no, this can't be right- Chat can't be Adrien- but-" she turned away. "Tikki, help!"

Ladybug's suit disappeared, and a red kwami was suddenly hovering next to her shoulder. "Marinette, what's wrong?" _Marinette?_ Then, the kwami saw me. I lifted my hand in greeting. "What's Adrien-" I assumed the kwami saw Plagg at that point. Its jaw dropped. "Plagg?"

I pushed myself up to a sitting position, ignoring the stabbing in my chest. "Marinette?' I asked. She turned around. It _was_ her.

Her face was a brighter red than her Ladybug suit. She was still stammering. "A-ar-are you really-"

I nodded. "Since we met."

"But- You're not-" she tilted her head back. "You've seen my room!" She moaned.

I grinned, remembering her many pictures of me plastered all over her walls. She had no problem showing them to Chat. I liked being able to be her friend.

She was still freaking out. "Chat- Adrien- I don't- I told you all about you, and I thought I was telling Chat, but you are Chat, but you're not like Chat, you're like Adrien, and Adrien is so much cooler, and I love Adrien, but Adrien is Chat, but Chat is a friend, so do I love Chat and Adrien? But Chat loves Ladybug, but I'm not Ladybug, I'm just-"

I'd leaned closer to her. Her lips met mine, and she stopped talking. I kissed the Lady of my dreams. My one and only partner, my best friend, my click.

We pulled away from the kiss. I looked into her bright blue eyes.

"I love _you_ , My lady."

 


	11. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They text each other far too late at night. Marinette gives good advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's texts are bolded, and Marinette's are in italics.

A bleep sounded from Marinette's phone in the middle of the night. She'd just gotten back from patrol. After searching around in the darkness, she picked it up. There was a text from Adrien- ** _Help_** ** _, Father problems_**

She instantly responded. _Scale of 1 to I'm living in a prison?_

Only a few seconds passed. **_He doesn't want me seeing you anymore_**

Marinette was startled. _Did I do something wrong?_

**_He says I should safe choir_ **

_What? Safe choir?_

He sent back an angry emoji. **_DATE_** ** _CHLOE_** ** _._**

**_I hate auto correct_ **

She didn't respond, seeing that he was still typing.

**_He said that I need to focus on a safer route in life_ **

**_One that will_ ** **_"lead me to success"_ **

Marinette read the text over twice before texting back. _Good. Your father should fear me :P_ She bit her lip to stop smiling as she sent the text.

**_Mari_ ** **_I'm serious_ **

**_I think he wants me to stop going to school_ **

Her smile disappeared. Marinette could almost hear the despair in his voice. He'd been so lonely before he started coming to school, and they both knew how sad he'd be if he had to stop seeing all his friends. She sighed. _I know. Just wanted to cheer you up..._

_**Hahaha** _ _**?** _

_Lol_ _._

_Nice try_ _kitty_

_**But seriously what am I going to do** _

She sat and waited for a minute, sensing a long text.

_**Chloe** _ _**might've** _ _**been the first friend I had, but I don't like her at all anymore. I can't go and date her simply because Father says to. My life at school has been the one normal thing I get to control. And what if I do cave? I'll be dating with someone who never cared about anyone but herself. Sure, I'll still see you everyday at school and every night when we go and patrol, but I can't be dating Chloe during the day and you at night. I don't like Chloe, but no one deserves being treated like that. Not even her.** _

_**But I don't want to disobey Father. He's given me my whole life. And he's asking me to do one simple thing for him. ONE THING. And what am I doing? Refusing.**_ _**I'm refusing to do what he wants.**_ _ **Mari**_ _ **what do I do?**_

_Adrien you have your own wants and likes. Yes, you should take into account some dating advice from your dad, but that doesn't mean it should control you. If he tells you again that you need a safer route in life, tell him that you're an_ _Agretse_ _and that you can handle it. Love who you want to. Date who you want to. You're Chat_ _Noir_ _. You make your own decisions, make your own path._

_Got it?_

_**Got it.** _

_Good._

_Now GO TO SLEEP WE HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW_

_**Love you too** _

_Ya love you_

Marinette plugged in her phone to the charger and turned it off. Then, she laid down on her bed and went to sleep.


	12. Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her defense, he let his guard down.

Ladybug glanced over at Chat who'd stopped on a rooftop on the other side of the street and nodded her head towards the Eiffel tower, their final destination. "Come on, Chat. We're almost there."

As she bounced her yoyo up and down, getting ready to jump off, Chat didn't move, staring at her. She noticed and gave him a questioning look. "Is everything alright, Chat?"

"No, it's not," He growled, a devious grin on his face.

Ladybug sighed, exasperated. She decided to humor him. "And what's wrong today? Did one of the Kitty's toys break?"

Seeming way to happy, he ran and jumped, clearing the street in one bound. He landed in a crouch at her feet. "My lady, I've found a thief."

She looked around, startled. "Chat, this is nothing to be smiling about! Come on, we need to catch him before-"

Chat jumped up and tackled Ladybug, clamping his hand over her mouth as he took her yoyo and tied her up with it. He took a step back and admired his handiwork, then looked at Ladybug. Startled, he took a step back. If looks could kill, he'd be a pile of ashes.

"Explain yourself, Chat Noir," Ladybug demanded. "I'm not a thief. I want you to bring me evidence that I've stolen something. _Now_ _."_

Chat grinned again. "But my lady, you are a thief. You have been from the day we met."

He hadn't tied her too tightly, so Ladybug had already wriggled free. " _Ex. Plain_ _,"_ she said, putting heavy emphasis on both syllables.

"My lady, I was sure you'd figured it out." Chat reached down and grabbed her hand. He kissed it and said, "You're a thief, because you stole my heart."


	13. Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's speechless, and she's the reason why.

In the silence of the night, Chat looked up at the sky. Where was she? Ladybug should've arrived by then.

As if on cue, the incarnation of good luck swung overhead on her yoyo. Chat grinned. Tonight was the night. Tonight, he'd say it.

Ladybug landed on the next roof over. She waved to him, and he waved back. "Hey, Ladybug."

"Hi, Chat Noir. How's your night been going?"

"It's better now that you're here," he said with a wink.

He couldn't see it, but he knew she rolled her eyes. "Well, let's get going. We need to make sure that Hawkmoth hasn't found any victims to akumatize. I think a lap around the city should do it," she said.

She was almost ready to jump off. He unconsciously took a step forward. It was on the tip of his tongue. _Just_ _say_ _it_ _,_ he told himself. _Say_ _, "_ _Ladybug_ _,_ _I_ _want_ _to_ _tell_ _you_ _something_ _."_ _It's_ _not_ _that_ _hard_ _._

But it _was_ that hard. Anxiety kept his mouth closed. Would she act like it was his typical flirting? Or would she be too freaked out to reply? He clenched his fist. Come _on_ _,_ Adrien. Just _tell_ _her_ _._

Chat's mouth seemed to move of its own accord. "Hey, Ladybug, can you come over here?" His heart raced. There. The easy part was over.

She looked back at him, looking a little confused. "Um, sure, Chat." She ran and jumped onto the roof he was standing on. Standing before him, she asked, "What's the matter?"

He took a deep breath and a few steps closer to Ladybug. "Ladybug, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while. I tried to before, but Dark Cupid stopped me, and then I tried to hurt you, and for that, I'm sorry."

"Oh, Chat. You know as well as I do that it wasn't your fault. It was Dark Cupid, who was akumatized by Hawkmoth. You had no control over yourself," she said gently.

He shook his head. "That's not what I want to talk about, though. Ladybug, I've been wanting to tell you that I- Well, what I mean to say is that-"

Ladybug shook her head, smiling. "I never thought I'd see the day. Chat Noir doesn't know what to say." There was a laugh in her voice.

He stood in silence for a moment. Then, he titled his head up to the sky and laughed. He laughed for a long time.

"Chat?" Ladybug asked in a worried tone.

He let his head fall back down and looked at the ground. "You're right, My Lady. I don't know what to say." He grabbed her hands and looked up into her eyes. "Because there are absolutely no words to describe how much I love you. Since the day I met you, I know that you are a strong and amazing girl. I wish with all my heart that I had stayed to know who you were when that Alya girl was akumatized, but I know you'd never forgive me for that. You've saved me countless times, and I will always be by your side to protect you and make you happy. I don't know who the girl under that mask is, but I hope that someday she could learn to love the boy under this mask who is waiting for her."

Chat took another breath. "And I will always wait, My Lady. I will wait for you for however long it takes for you to trust me with who you are. I love you, Ladybug. More than words could say."

 _"_ _Earth_ _to_ _Chat_ _Noir_ _!"_ Chat snapped out of his trance, and he saw Ladybug waving her hand in front of his face. "I asked what's wrong."

Shaking off his daydream, Chat took her hand and kissed it. "Nothing, milady. Just that your face is making this city look dark." He said, grinning at her.

Ladybug pulled her hand away and rolled her eyes. "Chat Noir, you are a strange one." She turned around and slung her yoyo away, disappearing into the night.

Chat starred in the direction Ladybug had gone, replaying his daydream once more in his head. What a car's honk distracted him once more, he found that his arm was outstretched in the direction Ladybug had gone. He pulled his arm into his chest and curled in on himself slightly, his fear and self-hate for not saying it washing over him.

 _One_ _day_ _soon_ , he vowed, _I'll_ _tell_ _her_ _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLD IT BEFORE YOU ALL RAGE AT ME THERE IS A METHOD TO MY MADNESS  
> I will admit now: This chapter originally ended with Chat Noir's confession, without it all being a daydream   
> HOWEVER  
> I wanted it to be a bit more realistic, and I don't think Adrien would want to put Ladybug in a place where he has to force her to make a decision about how she feels about him. I believe that, for this reason, he never confesses to her. SO I added the scene that turns the previous one into a giant daydream. You may hate me and curse me, but thanks for putting up with me~  
> <3 Kencha


	14. Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, his antics make her day end on a good note.

Marinette flopped on her bed. "I am never leaving this room," she moaned.

Tikki hovered next to her head, munching on a cookie. "And what good will that do you? There's no way to make today better if all you do is lie here."

"Well, if I stay here, there's no way to make it worse, too!" Marinette said, waving a pillow around. She slapped it on her face and groaned loudly again into it.

"I know you had a tough day, but you can't stay here, Marinette. Ladybug has to go and help Chat Noir with the nightly patrols, which were _your_ idea. Besides, it won't do you any good to lie around and mope. You'll only feel worse."

"Weh mayhe I wan oo eel orse," Marinette said, her voice muffled by the pillow. 

Tikki rolled her eyes. She flew over and yanked the pillow away from Marinette, throwing across the room. "What did you say?"

Marinette huffed and crossed her arms. "Nothing important," she mumbled.

Begrudgingly, Ladybug finally showed up for her nightly patrol an hour later. Chat Noir was sitting at the top of the school they'd agreed would be this week's rendezvous when he saw her swing by. He waved, and she swung back to where he was.

"Good evening, my lady," he said, bowing as she landed beside him. "How are you this fine day?"

"Wonderful," she grumbled, scowling at nothing in particular.

Chat didn't say anything for a moment, just rested his hand on his chin and stared at her. She stared back, not giving up her grouchy mood. _Think_ _what_ _you_ _want, Chat,_ _but_ _I_ _am_ _not_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _happy_ _tonight_ _._ She took out her yoyo and bounced it up and down, daring him to speak.

After a moment of thought, Chat pulled out his pole and extended it, hitting Ladybug's yoyo out of her hand. It wrapped around the pole and he brought it back into his hand. "Chat Noir, what was that for?" She asked angrily.

He didn't respond except for with a smile. Then, he swung her yoyo at her feet and tossed the yoyo towards the nearest lamppost where she then hung upside down, squirming and wriggling to try and get down. "Chat!" She yelled at him. "Come and get me down from here!"

Ignoring his lady's protests, Chat jumped down in front of Ladybug. He frowned at her face for just a second, then laughed and smiled. "There we go, my lady! Now your frown is upside down! You look purr-fect now!" He laughed again.

Chat's laughter and what he said caught Ladybug off guard. She stopped moving and just stared at her partner. Suddenly, all her anger and frustration just melted away, seeing his smile and how much he cared. She started to smile, then broke out laughing. The cat and the ladybug laughed for no reason for so long.

Finally, when their laughter died down, Ladybug looked at Chat Noir. "Thank you, Chat. I've had a terrible day, and you've just made it amazing. All I wanted to do today was sit and mope, but then you came along." She took his head and brought him closer, putting her forehead to his. "What did I do to deserve someone like you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of these chapters are based off my interactions with my friends and siblings (also my mom, who's probably my best friend ever). I woke up one morning feeling just rahr and really upset, and my mom came in and started tickling me and making me laugh until I literally rolled off the bed, coughing and dying from laughter. She said, "See! Now you're out of bed. Now come on and get breakfast" in a really laughy, cheery sort of way, and I groaned, "what did I do to deserve this?" and she replied with "you love meee~"  
> It was a fun day that day.


	15. Feverish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's sick, and she helps.

Worried about how Adrien was, Marinette paced the room. He'd called that morning to ask if she could bring him his homework, but it took about five minutes for him to ask with him breaking into coughing fits every other sentence. When his driver had brought her to his house after school, she'd gone inside to give Adrien his homework.

She was met by a lady who called herself Adrien's caretaker, Natalie. As she was handing the papers over to Natalie, she heard Adrien's voice. He'd come out of his room, wrapped in a blanket. Natalie insisted that Adrien go back to his room to get some more rest, and Adrien nodded. He turned to go, but then he looked back at Marinette. "Thanks for coming, Marinette," he'd said in a raspy but cheerful voice.

"Maybe a run around as Ladybug will help me clear my head," Marinette thought out loud. She stopped pacing and looked at Tikki. "Tikki, Transform me!"

Miles away, Adrien laid shivering in his bed. His head pounded, and whenever he closed his eyes, hot tears welled up, as if he'd kept his eyes open for to long. His head was hot, and all he wanted to do was stayed curled up under his blankets.

Plagg was sitting on the pillow next to his. "You better hope that Hawkmoth doesn't find another victim. There's no way you can help Ladybug like this."

"If Ladybug needs me, I'll be there," Adrien said, opening his eyes. He looked out at the starry sky. "I can't leave her alone."

"Well, if you can't even walk around without a headache, then you'll have no chance when you have to dodge and do those fancy back flips." Plagg shrugged. "Just accept it, Adrien. You're out for a while."

Adrien sighed. "Fine. I'm going to try and sleep now, so I think you should hide somewhere in case Natalie or Father come in."

Plagg shrugged again, then flew into the pillowcase of the pillow Adrien was lying on. Then, Adrien closed his eyes to try and fall asleep.  
_______________________  
Ladybug swung around, trying to think of how to help out Adrien and actually found herself on top of the Agreste mansion. Thinking of nothing else to do, she peeked into each of the windows until she found Adrien's room. All of his windows were open, letting in the cool breeze from outside, as well as a little Ladybug.

Quietly, she slipped into the room, landing on the floor in a crouch. She looked around the room and immediately spotted Adrien in his bed, a look of pain on his sleeping face while he thrashed about. She ran over to him and shook his shoulder.

"Adrien, wake up," she whispered urgently. "Adrien, wake up, it's only a dream."

His eyes snapped open, and he sat up, breathing heavily. He looked up and her. "Ladybug? What are you doing here?"

Ladybug decided not to answer that question. She acted like she was Ladybug and Adrien was just a friend, like Chat Noir. That made it easier to talk. "You were having a nightmare. Are you okay? It seemed like it was a bad one."

Adrien pulled up his knees to his chest. "No, I'm not okay. I'm sick, and whenever I sleep on a fever, I have these terrible dreams." He buried his face in his legs. "I hate fever dreams, but I know I have to sleep to get better." Once he stopped talking, his breathing got fast again, as if he couldn't get enough air.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Ladybug said, "I'm not sure what help I could be, but is there anything I can do?"

Adrien laid down and turned his back to Ladybug. "Could you- stay until I fall asleep again? I don't want the nightmares to come back."

 _Adrien wants me to stay here? In his room?!_ She was really struggling to imagine him as simply a friend. Her face grew hot, and she kept her mouth shut for a moment so as to not stutter. _Pretend_ _he's_ _Chat_ _pretend_ _he's_ _Chat_ _pretend_ _he's_ _Chat_ _._

Finally, she was able to get a hold of herself. "Of course I can. Don't worry, Adrien. My good luck will keep the nightmares from even thinking of coming near," she said, messing with her yoyo.

She saw him nod, and then all was silent. Adrien's breathing got slower and longer, showing that he'd fallen asleep. Ladybug didn't move a muscle, afraid of waking him.

Only when sunlight began to fill the room did Ladybug leave, and Adrien awoke much later that day, believing it to be simply another fever dream. Not a nightmare. A dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really sick one time, but I literally have the most terrifying and disturbing fever dreams in the world. I get so scared to sleep when I'm sick so one time I tried drinking like every kind of caffeine so I couldn't fall asleep, but it only made me more sick and I was in bed for three days straight.  
> MORAL OF THE STORY:  
> FACE YOUR FEARS AND CONQUER THE NIGHTMARES  
> (do as I say not as I do)  
> <3 Kencha


	16. Angelic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the darkness gets to him.

Ladybug stood at the point of the Eiffel Tower, spreading her arms out an embracing the breeze that blew her hair wild. Chat Noir watched her from below, admiring the view. _Ladybug_ _looks_ _absolutely_ _stunning_ _with_ _her_ _hair_ _down,_ he thought. _She's_ _like_ _an_ _angel_ _._

She looked down at him. "Come on, Chat! This wind feels amazing!" She called down to him, motioning for him to come up.

He shook his head. "No thanks, my lady." He replied. "Besides," he muttered to himself, "why would an angel like you ever want to be with a shadow like me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend said this to me while talking about a girl he likes, and I immediately scolded him for it. He's actually gorgeous and should love himself a heck of a lot more.  
> MORAL OF THE STORY:  
> HAVE MUCH FAITH AND CONFIDENCE IN YOURSELF  
> (do as I say not as I do)  
> <3 Kencha


	17. dRunK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat got drunk. hOoRaY

A resounding thump from overhead made her jump, sending the sketching pencil in an errant line across the nearly finished shirt design. Marinette sighed and reached for her eraser when she heard muffled giggling. Cautiously, she set down her journal and writing utensils, stood up from her chair, and walked to her trapdoor. Climbing the ladder, she listened carefully and heard a familiar voice and relaxed. At least it wasn't another akuma victim.

She opened the trapdoor and stuck her head up to be met with an.... _interesting_ sight, to say the least. Chat Noir was laying flat on his back, looking as if he'd fallen out of the sky, his hair even more windblown than normal, and his eyes looking at something faraway. For a frightening moment, Marinette didn't see him breathe, and she almost leapt to his side to give him CPR when he started giggling again.

"Hey, Marinette-chan~!" he slurred, a dopey grin on his face. "How ya doin~?"

Marinette sighed. "Chat Noir, are you--?"

 _Yeah_ _,_ _he's_ _drunk_ _,_ came Plagg's response in Kwamish. Only recently had she started hearing the ancient language, and only after intense training with Chat Noir and each of their Kwami's. She had thought it would pay off, and she was right. _The_ _kid_ _went_ _to_ _a_ _party_ _with_ _his_ _dad_ _and_ _some_ _idiot_ _gave_ _him_ _a_ _glass_ _of_ _wine_ _to_ _calm_ _his_ _nerves_ _right_ _before_ _the_ _kid_ _had_ _to_ _give_ _a_ _speech_ _._ _I_ _took_ _the_ _alcohol_ _out_ _of_ _his_ _system_ _and_ _put_ _it_ _into_ _the_ _ring_ _,_ _so_ _he_ _was_ _fine_ _right_ _up_ _until_ _he_ _decided_ _to_ _transform_ _on_ _the_ _opposite_ _roof_ _._ _He_ _tried_ _to_ _jump_ _over_ _to_ _your_ _roof_ _,_ _and_ _..._

"Splat." Marinette finished. With another exasperated sigh, she started climbing back down the ladder. "Pla--" she realized mid-sentence that she shouldn't know Kwamish, that only Ladybug did. "--er, Chat, I'm going to go get water. Stay right there, okay?"

 _Hey, L_ _ucky_ _,_ _don't_ _worry_ _about_ _the_ _whole_ _knowing_ _Kwamish_ _deal_ _._ _I_ _already_ _know_ _you're_ _Ladybug_ _,_ _and_ _this_ _kid's_ _not_ _going_ _to_ _remember_ _any_ _of_ _this_ _in_ _the_ _morning_ _._

 _"_ _Morning_ _?"_ She looked at Chat. "My _parents_ wake me up. If they find him here--"

"Hey, Mari-chan, is that you?"

 _Humor_ _him_ _._ _If_ _he's_ _distracted_ _,_ _I_ _can_ _make_ _his_ _body_ _move_ _._

"Fine," she muttered to Plagg.  "Yeah, Chat, it's me. How are you feeling?" she asked in her babysitter tone.

His dopey grin only grew wider.  "Fabulous. I transformed, and then the ground came up to give me a biiiiig hug." He was sitting up now, and spread his arms wide, like he was going to give her a hug, too. Then he frowned, dropping his arms to his sides. Crossing them across his chest, his bottom lip stuck out as he pouted like a toddler.  "But then the ground was a real meanie and hit me instead.  It wasn't very nice."

Marinette was trying her best not to laugh. "No, that wasn't."

"You wanna know what _I_ did?" He had a very mischievous, Chat-Noir-like glint in his eyes.

"What _did_ you do, kitty?"

He puffed his chest out. " _I hit it back._ "

She let out a snort of laughter and she'd be lying if she said she didn't wish her phone was charged enough to take a video. She could totally hold this over his head the next time he came to play with her yarn.

Plagg seemed to be making progress with moving Chat's body, and had finally gotten him to the ladder.

"Chat, will you come down the ladder now?"

He cocked his head to the side. "My mama warned me about ladders. And mirrors. And kitties. Bad luck, bad luck, bad luck. Bad, bad luck." He was pouting again.

"Chat, if you come down, then I'll give you a glass of water," she said in a soothing voice. "Water has lots of good luck in it."

That seemed to convince him. Drunkenly muttering about clovers and ladybug, shaking hands and blowing kisses, Chat descended into her room. She got him to lay down on her bed and handed him a glass of water, and Tikki woke up to lend a hand. Plagg got his Holder to lay down on Marinette's bed and drink the large glass of water that was offered to him, so while he might've had control over Char Noir's body, the boy's mind refused to be restrained.

His glazed over eyes were dancing around the room before they landed on Marinette's mirror.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, guess who's sitting next to me," he chanted quietly.

Marinette sat on the floor, leaning her back against the side of her bed. "Silly kitty, it's supposed to rhyme."

Chat snuggled further under the covers, his fake ears pressing back against his head. "Princess, princess, big fat meanie, stop being mean, you cat hater." She laughed at that one, not bothering to smother her amusement. He seemed to perk up at making her smile, pulling his head up a bit and showing his canines. "Princess is smiling! Yaaaaay!"

A wide smile on her face, she reached up and patted his head. "Kitty, go to sleep. You're drunk, and I'm tired."

__________________________

A creaking sound woke her in the middle of the night. She opened her eyes groggily and looked around, noticing that her light had been turned off and that someone had laid her on the floor, placing a pillow under her and a blanket over her. She listened carefully for the noise that had awoken her and heard the sound of blankets shuffling around. She sat up and turned on her nightlight. "Chat, are you awake?"

"Mari-chan?" Oh, great. He was still drunk. "Tha' you?"

"Yes, it's me. What do you want?"

"I wanna tell ya a secret!" he whispered. "Come here, real close." She scooted closer to his voice, slightly worried, and cupped her hands around her ear.

"I love Ladybug."

She was caught off guard. She knew he liked flirting with her, but to say he _loved_ _her?_ It was... unsettling, to say the least.

Suddenly, he put his hand on her head. "Mari, is this your head?"

Dumbstruck, it took her a moment to answer. "Um, yes it is."

"You know, you have pretty hair."

"Thanks, Chat, but you--"

"And is this your face?"

"Chat, get your hands--"

"You have really pretty eyes. And a pretty smile. And you're really nice, and you're good at everything and you help people out and I really like you."

"Chat, for the last time--"

"Mari, is this your head?"

"Yes, that's my head. Now will you--"

"You know, you have really pretty hair."

"Chat, we've been ov--."

"And is this your face?"

"Yes it is and as you said bef--"

"You have pretty eyes."

"And a pretty smile. And I'm really nice, and Chat--"

He let out a little gasp. "Mari-chan. Can you read my mind?"

"Sure. Why not."

"'Cause if you can read my mind, then you know that--"

"--You love Ladybug? Yes Chat, I know and--"

"SHHHHH. Mari, you have to be quiet or else the bad bad butterfly will come and eat your soul."

"Bad butte-- you know what? I'm not even going to ask."

"......."

"......."

"Mari, is this your head?"

"PLAGG!"

 

 

Needless to say, it was a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up in the middle of this night at a campout and was soooo dehydrated and delirious that apparently an almost exact replica of the second conversation actually occurred. I still haven't heard the end of it.  
> MORAL OF THE STORY  
> DRINK MUCH WATER.  
> (do as I say not as I do)  
> <3 Kencha


	18. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge for her, avenge her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of violence, major character death  
> *Title does not mean the end of this one shot series!  
> **for purposes of this one shot, Hawkmoth isn't Adrien's dad

He fought back tears, staring down his worst enemy. "You're lying," he growled.

Hawkmoth threw back his head and let out a spine chilling cackle before meeting Chat Noir's eyes with a dark intensity. "Oh, you think I am? Fine then. Let me show you." He snapped his fingers, and a screen flickered on. It showed a girl, head bloody and clothes torn, eyes closed and chest unmoving. "This is your _precious_ Ladybug. This is your _powerful_ Ladybug. Fights for _truth_ and _righteousness_. _Strong_ and _beautiful_ , beloved by _all_ ," he sneered. Hawkmoth put his hand on his chin. "I do suppose there's one descriptor I forgot to mention.

"Dead."

Chat Noir's vision flashed red. Filled with fury, he charged, a scream of anguish and anger erupting from his throat. He lifted his fist to attack Hawkmoth, and swung it towards his face--

But then he wasn't there. Sidestepping, Hawkmoth completely avoided the punch, and swung his own weapon: his staff.

A sickening crack echoed throughout the room as Hawkmoth brought down the rod of ironwood over Chat Noir's neck. Then again on his back. His legs. His stomach. His head. He moved too fast for Chat to dodge, too fast for Chat to retaliate.

Finally, the onslaught stopped. Pain, pain everything every thought was filled with pain so much pain

 ** _Fall_** ** _on_** ** _the_** ** _ground_** ** _look_** ** _up_** ** _at_** ** _him_** ** _he_** ** _killed_** ** _her_** ** _she's_** ** _dead_** ** _he_** ** _killed_** ** _her_** ** _stand_** ** _up_** ** _and_** ** _fight_** _pain_ **_stand_** ** _up_** ** _get_** ** _back_** ** _on_** ** _your_** ** _feet_** ** _avenge_** ** _her_** _pain_ _so_ _much_ _pain_ **_ignore_** ** _it_** ** _focus_** ** _on_** ** _him_** ** _he's_** ** _too_** ** _fast_** ** _doesn't_** ** _matter_** ** _she's_** ** _dead_** ** _and_** ** _he's_** ** _the_** ** _reason_** ** _why_** _pain_ _stumble_ _fall_ _again_ **_vision_** ** _blurry_** ** _swirling_** ** _can't_** ** _see_** ** _FIGHT_** ** _STAND_** ** _UP AND_** ** _FIGHT_**

Mustering all his strength, Chat rose to his feet and whispered, "Cataclysm," and hid the hand that was coated in black magic behind his back.

"You Miraculous Holders have been a thorn in my side for far too long," sighed the devilish man as he stalked closer, his shoes clicking with each step. "If you'd just give me what I desire, then we wouldn't have to go through this. All I wanted was your Miraculouses, and maybe a tad bit of world domination. But you decided to get in my way, to try and stop me." Panting, barely able to move, Chat stealthily moved his destructive hand to the front of him. That murderer was only five feet away. Four. Three. Two. One.

Face to face with Ladybug's killer.

"And look how this all ended for that pest. It will end worse for you," he whispered, a definite death threat in his tone.

"Say hi to her for me."

As Chat spoke, he shoved his hand into Hawkmoth's stomach. Too close range, to quickly for the old man to dodge. Chat felt the magic disperse and a pain shoot though his own torso. He looked down to see the staff sticking out of his stomach, and let out a gasping noise.

And he fell.

Cat and Moth lay on the ground, both collapsed. One from pain, writhing in agony, and the other from exhaustion, bleeding out in silence.

Chat Noir laughed quietly, bitterly. "I know I told you to tell her hi, but you're not going to heaven, are you. No, no way in heck are you going to get to ascend. You're going to burn, burn forever in the depths of--" _cough_ _,_ _cough_ "Say hi to the devil for me, instead.

"I'll tell Ladybug that you did it." _Gasp_ _for_ _air_ _._ "She'll be happy to" _gas_ p "know that her murderer was" _gasp_ _gasp_ "found."

Between gasps of pain, Hawkmoth croaked his last words. "I just....wanted to.... see her smile..... again......."

"Shut up! You think--" _coug_ h "that justifies murder?!"

"....."

try to stand up can't dying "Answer me! Did you kill Ladybug?! Say it or they'll never close her case!"

"Sorry, kid....."

"No... You can't die on me, old man! You've gotta answer me!"

"Are.... you recording?"

"Your cameras are--"

"Listen... carefully.... I.... Zachary Strong.... Hawkmoth.... killed Ladybug.... and Chat Noir...."

"I'm not dead yet you idiot!"

"And I am... to blame for the disappearance of Adrien Agreste's mother..."

"That was you? No, you don't get to--"

"Goodbye... Adrien..."

"Shut up, old man!"

"....Eliza? I'm ready...."

Silence. Only one heart pumping, only one person breathing.

"Come on," he muttered. "You don't get to drop a bomb like that and then die. Not fair."

Sirens in the distance. Close, but too far away.

"Hey, Tikki, I'm sorry. I thought I could protect you but it looks like the next Chat Noir will have to."

Silence again. Not a soul drew another breath.

Clamoring of footsteps, climbing stairs. Burst in on the room. _Too_ _late--_ _get_ _a_ _medic_ _anyway--_ _clear--_ _it's_ _not_ _working--_ _hospital_ _now--_

 _Hello_ _,_ _my_ _lady_ _._

___________________________________________

_"Tragedy swept Paris, no, all of France today with the death of the hero Chat Noir. Our sorrow is still fresh with his partner's body found only weeks earlier, and rallies are occurring all over the country to show support for the fallen and their families. Their Identities have been discovered, says the police spokesman, and will be revealed at the funeral being held next month at the Central Paris Cemetery._

_"Chat Noir was found dead at the hands of a man named Zachary Strong, more widely known as Hawkmoth. Security footage revealed Chat Noir taking down the villain before getting stabbed himself and getting a confession out of Strong. Having admitted to the murder of Ladybug and for causing the disappearance of Grace Agreste, Strong's workings with a possible underground network are being investigated, and the police ask that anyone who has any information about Strong to please report it to a police officer."_

_"Frank Cretes, Paris morning news."_

 


	19. Conceal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conceal, don't feel, he tells himself. Tikki is not pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesecake fic! Sorry, it's not very happy.   
> WARNING: ANGST

As Plagg felt her silky presence grow nearer, he immediately concealed his energy, preventing Tikki from knowing where he was and who was the Holder of his Miraculous. He knew he'd been a fraction of a second to late when she called out in the silent language of Kwamish.

"Plagg, you alley cat, I know you're there! I know that your Holder is near, don't you dare try to hide yourself!" She cried. He kept his silence as a familiar guilt filled him yet again. As Adrien walked up the stairs and helped up a person who had fallen, Plagg felt Tikki just out of reach. He knew who her Holder was, and he knew he was being selfish by not telling Adrien. Plagg, with his arms crossed, unsheathed his claws into his fur and felt tiny pricks where his claws dug into his skin.

"I know you know I'm here," Tikki continued, undeterred by his lack of response. "Just because our Holders have promised to keep their identities a secret doesn't mean that we have to stay apart! Plagg, we finally have form again and you've done nothing but shove me away." He knew she felt devastated, but it didn't matter. "Plagg, please!" She called his name many more times before class started for Adrien and Marinette. Eventually, Tikki fell silent, and Plagg shivered, knowing with a dark satisfaction that he had kept himself hidden for another day.

Only when Adrien and Marinette had parted did Plagg let down his guard. He flew out of Adrien's pocket inside of his Holder's room and demanded cheese, hoping the strong odor of the cheese would help to ease his mind. He ate the Camembert more slowly than before, shrugging off his Holder's worried questions with a simple "I'm tired." He took the ring from Adrien and flew up to the furthest, darkest corner of the ceiling where a little nest Adrien had made for him from fabric scraps hung, and he curled up, pretending to sleep.

Her presence was very faint, but even here, miles away, he could feel her pain. He knew she wanted to see him, but he knew he couldn't be in his own form around her. She was a red angel, the Kwami of Creation, the one who was able to save the city with her Miracles. He was a black devil, the Kwami of Destruction, the one who stood by and waited to help by destroying all he touched.

You're terrified. You hide yourself, afraid of what she'll say and afraid of actually seeing her because you're destruction and she's creation. She's cleaning up your mess very day, and you're making more for her, running away and no, don't you even _think_ about showing her where you are because what if you can't control it? What if you destroy the one thing that she can never bring back: _her_. So you don't go to her. You drown your sorrows in the sickening smell of Camembert, you tear up your fur as it instantly grows back and you hate that it does because then no one will see your pain but you don't want them to see your pain because you're not supposed to care, because if you actually cared then you would _go to her_ _and tell her you're sorry_ and you wished that you were different and you wished that you didn't hate what you were, that you were born as someone different so that you weren't afraid to be around her because you know that you are terrified _out of your mind_ that you'll lose control and kill her and then you'll lose her, the only one who has ever tried to understand you and the only one who has ever been your friend voluntarily and you can't live without her because she is your _life force_ , the only reason you've ever agreed to assist each and every Chat Noir so what do you do?

You hide in your corner with your home and your prison in your hand. And you wait for another night when you can see through your Holder's eyes the beautiful being she becomes.


	20. Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not there, no matter how bad she wants him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS ONE HAS MENTIONS OF DEATH

Marinette woke to her alarm, its annoying ringing filling her ears. With a groan, she rolled over and shut it off. She laid in her bed for a moment more. _Do_ _I_ _really_ _have_ _to_ _get_ _up_ _?_

"Come on, Marinette, you're going to be late for work! Get up," Tikki urged.

"Can't we sleep for like five more minutes?" A black cat kwami asked tiredly.

Marinette watched as Tikki glared at Plagg. "Plagg, you're no better! Get up or else I'll use all the cheese for a cheesecake," Tikki threatened, dashing out of the bedroom.

_That_ got Plagg's attention. He sat up instantly from his little bed that Marinette had made for him. "That is _my_ Camembert!" He shouted, chasing after Tikki. Marinette laughed at her kwamis. Life was never boring with the two of them around. It'd been two years, and there was some new adventure every day.

Marinette looked at her calendar. It would be two years ago today.

Rolling out of bed, Marinette got dressed in a pair of khakis and a green metallic dress shirt. She noticed that the clasp of her necklace was right next to her pendant as she pulled her hair into a loose bun, so she brought it to the back of her neck. She knew it was dangerous to wear a necklace while you slept, but she swore she'd never take it off. It was her only physical reminder of him. She grasped the pendant, thinking of his bright smile and green eyes. It wasn't really a pendant, though.

It was a silver ring.

***

Once she was dressed and ready for work, Marinette ran out the door, Plagg flying into her pocket and Tikki into her purse. She made it to work just as her manager was handing out assignments, and when she saw Marinette, she smiled. "Hon, you keep working on that outfit from the other day. It's a slow day, so you can take all the time you need."

Marinette nodded gratefully. "Thank you for remembering, Ms. Gallant," she murmured, gesturing to the other employees. "I can tell, though, when others need my help." It was in no way a slow day with the fashion show in a week, but she'd need all the time she could he to finish the line of clothes she'd been working on.

"Now, you just work as hard as you feel up to. Tell me if you need anything," the elderly lady said, wrapping Marinette in a hug. Marinette nodded, feeling like Ms. Gallant could be her own grandmother. Holding Marinette at arms length, she gave her a warm smile. "And remember, darling, we all lost someone that day. We know how you feel."

Marinette sat down in her little office moments later, pencil in hand, mind set to creative. As Plagg and Tikki began utilizing the space to play a game Plagg had dubbed 'Kwami Ball,' Marinette got down to work. Her red design and her fusion design already laid in a pile next to the one she was currently working on.

She set his ring on the table in front of her, and every time she looked up, she saw his face in it. His green eyes, blonde hair, beautiful smile. She learned long ago that if she turned around, he wouldn't be there, so she simply used the image as inspiration. She thought of his humor as she wrote out the measurements for the hemline, his fighting skill as she took out her pen to outline the design. She thought of his heart to which none could even hold a candle to as she took out her colored pencils and filled her masterpiece with black, texturing it and shading it so that it would look exactly like the real thing.

As she picked up the finished piece, there was a knock on her door. Plagg and Tikki flew into her pockets before she replied. "Come in," she said.

Henry, one of her coworkers, rushed in. "Marinette, have you seen the news yet? There's another akuma attack!"

She was instantly alert. She set her design back down and grabbed his ring, thanking Henry on her way out. She ran outside and hid around a corner and said to the two Kwamis, "These akumas are getting tougher to fight everyday. We might need both Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Plagg crossed his stubby little arms. "Well, I'd better get some good Camembert when we get home." Tikki hit him good naturedly, and he rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll settle for Munster today."

Marinette nodded. Slipping the ring onto her finger, she shouted, "Plagg, Transform me!"

Plagg spiraled into the Miraculous, his power transforming Marinette as she felt the black leather go down her shoulders, covering her torso and then running down her legs. She swiped her hand across her face, putting on her mask. As her hair fell lose around her shoulders, she ran her hand over the top of her head, causing her cat ears to appear. Finally, when a tail swung back and forth behind her, Chat Noir ( _A/_ _N-also_ _going to call her_ _Mari_ _Chat)_ grabbed her pole and went up in the air, searching for the akuma.

She saw an cloud of dust rise up suddenly from a few blocks away. "It's over there, then." As Tikki followed close behind, Mari launched herself across the rooftops until she reached the scene.

She saw a man wrapped in a dark cloak. "That has to be the akuma," Tikki said, as if she read Mari's thoughts. Mari Chat nodded, then dropped down in front of the akuma.

"Run!" She shouted to the civilians who were still in the area. They listened, some cheering for Chat Noir as they left. Mari smiled, but then reality hit her once again. Chat Noir was _gone_ _._ He was never coming back. There wasn't really anything worth fighting for without him. What was the point in keeping up this ruse if she'd forever be both the Ladybug and the Cat? If she was bad luck, why should she even bother with trying to keep the two Miraculouses safe? "Maybe I shouldn't," she muttered, disheartened.

Tikki looked over at Mari. Her eyes had glazed over, and a dark feeling radiated from her. Worried, Tikki shook Marinette's shoulder. "Hey, are you okay! Marinette, snap out of it!" She whispered urgently.

Mari Chat blinked once, twice. She looked around. "What's going on?"

"He can cause you to lose all hope and happiness, so watch out for his black beams!" Tikki warned.

"You've broken free from my power," the akumatized man called. His voice was loud, but he didn't sound strained. It was almost like a scary quiet voice, but she heard him as well as if he were standing beside her. She shuddered. It was creepy.

"There was another voice in my head today. He called me Nightmare and told me that if I got yours and Ladybug's Miraculouses, he'd let me get back at all those insensitives who don't know how dark life really is," Hawkmoth's latest victim continued. "Since he's the newest guy up here-" Nightmare tapped his head, smiling sadly, "- I decided I'd humor him."

Mari shuddered again. This guy was creepy to the max. She scanned his figure, looking for anything that seemed hidden or kept safe, as most akumatized victims had it. Maybe it was something he was using as a weapon? No, he hadn't really attacked yet, so there was no way to tell.

Mari thought about what Chat Noir would do. Then she smiled.

"Oh, come on, Doom and Gloom. Show me what 'cha got." Mari leaned on her pole like she didn't have a care in the world.

Nightmare gave that sad smile again before holding out his hand. From it, a beam of blackness rushed towards her. "Feel my pain!" He cried. Reacting quickly, Mari Chat extended her pole, riding it as it rose and dodging the attack. She ducked as another beam came towards her head and spiraled back down the pole when it caught her eye: a shiny metallic box in his cloak's pocket. She knew without a doubt that it had to be where the akuma was.

Mari Chat ran towards Nightmare and yelled, "Cataclysm!" Plagg activated the power, encasing Mari Chat's hand (or paw) in black flame. Nightmare shot his dark beams at her as she got closer and closer, but she dodged every one of them. Running in a tight circle about the villain, Mari Chat let her hand touch the ground. She jumped backwards and away before the ground opened up below Nightmare, causing him to fall in.

Without a moment's hesitation, Mari Chat ran to a rooftop, hiding behind a chimney where she knew nobody would see her. Not a second after she'd released the Chat Noir transformation, she called out as she caught Plagg, "Tikki, Transform me!" and she was Ladybug within a minute. Knowing there was no time to lose, Ladybug landed next to the hole.

Once upon a time, she would've used a Lucky Charm to find the easiest way to get the akumatized item and turn everything back to normal. Marinette learned the hard way that Miraculous holders shouldn't use the powers of two Miraculouses so soon one after the other. So, Ladybug peered into the hole, searching for the glint of the box. The sunlight was dimming, but it hit at just the right angle that she could see Nightmare, huddled in a ball at the bottom of the hole. His cloak was caught far above where he was, so she reached down and grabbed it. Then, pulling out the box from the pocket, she crumpled it under her foot, wincing as she heard the metal of what must've been jewelry crack.

The akuma flew out, and Ladybug caught it with her yoyo silently. Releasing the purified creature, Ladybug looked down at the man. Maybe, just this once, she could use a Lucky Charm to restore everything.

Plagg hovered at her shoulder. "I think you should this time. This guy needs it."

Ladybug looked at him, surprised to hear something like that from Plagg. Then, she nodded. "You're right. Besides, it'll repair the street." She flicked her yoyo into the air. "Lucky Charm!" Into Marinette's hands fell a rope. The only things her vision highlighted were the rope itself and the man in the hole.

Marinette sighed, then lowered the rope down the hole. "Grab it," she told the man below. When she felt his weight on the rope, she pulled him up and was gasping for air seconds later. She took the rope from the man and said, "Miraculous Ladybug!" She watched as shimmering light engulfed the man, the road, and the box. Ladybug left before the side effects could kick in.

Collapsing in a dark alleyway, Marinette groaned. "Why did I think that was a good idea?" She asked Plagg and Tikki. "I know that it's terrible for my body to do both the Cataclysm and Lucky Charm, but I did it anyway," she whined. "Why do I hate myself?"

"Well, at least you're not throwing up this time," Tikki said optimistically.

Plagg snorted. "Like a splitting headache is much better?"

Tikki opened her mouth to protest, but she was cut off by Marinette's phone ringing. She pulled it out and groaned. "It's Ms. Gallant. Oh, I'm so fired this time." Answering the cell phone, Marinette said. "This is Marinette. Who is this?" She asked, knowing full well it was her boss.

"Marinette, did you have business to take care of again today?" Ms. Gallant's voice actually wasn't accusatory and harsh. Though the manager was sweet at times, like earlier that morning, she had a low tolerance for being late or missing work, so Marinette was surprised when she found that she wasn't being scolded.

Marinette wet her lips nervously. "Um, yes, Ms. Gallant. I just needed some fresh air, and then I got caught up with the akuma attack. I'm fine, and I might be able to get back to work in time. I finished my three designs, though. I left them on the table."

"I'm looking at them right now. They're exactly what the client wanted," she replied in a hushed voice. "Ladybug and Chat Noir would be proud of your handiwork."

Marinette smiled. Ladybug was, at the very least. She hoped Chat Noir was, too. She tried to find something to say in response, but all she could say was, "Thank you, Ms. Gallant. I'd like to think so, too."

"I hope both of them will be able to make it to the fashion show tomorrow. It'll be the tenth anniversary since they saved us from that first monster, and we've been constantly in their debt ever since. I hear that no one ever sees the two together, and Chat Noir seems to have a new look. Well, anyway, thanks for working so hard, Hon. You can go ahead and take the rest of the day off. We close in a half hour, anyhow. I'll send Henry over with your things once work is out."

Marinette closed her eyes, relieved. "Thank you, Ms. Gallant. I'll see you tomorrow. Mm-hmm. Bye."

Marinette hung up her phone and looked up at the expectant faces of her kwamis. "Well, on the bright side, I'm not fired." She tried to force a laugh, but it wouldn't come.

She held her hand in front of her face, staring at the ring as it caught the fading sunlight. A wave of emotions washed over her. "I miss Chat," she whispered. Plagg's gaze dropped, and Tikki drifted over and gave him a hug. "I miss his puns, his smile. I miss the way he'd do nearly anything I asked, and then come to my house when I was Marinette and be my friend. I miss Chat Noir and his undying loyalty. He was my best friend, and I'm never-" her voice, which had been climbing in volume, broke. "I will never get to see Adrien again."

And then she cried. She held his ring close to her heart and sobbed. Unfortunately, it wasn't the pretty kind, but Marinette couldn't care less. For two years, she'd been trying to hold it all in and pretend it was okay. Pretend that maybe, if she wore his suit long enough and had his kwami around, he might come back. But no, she knew she was wrong. Chat, Adrien- no matter which one she thought of him as, was dead and gone, buried six feet under. She called out Adrien's name, then Chat's. "Adrien, Chat, come back!" She repeated, sobbing. "I need you! Come back!"

As she cried her heart out, Marinette heard a voice off in the distance. "Master, I think they're in here!" She felt Plagg and Tikki hide in her pockets, but she kept crying. There was nothing that could describe her emptiness. So the tears flowed as whoever it was came closer and closer. Finally, they stopped in front of Marinette. She looked up, not moving Adrien's ring from her heart as her breaths hiccupped and she sniffled.

Master Fu ran his hand down her face, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I've been searching for you, Ladybug."

She grasped his hand. "Master! I'm so sorry, I know I shouldn't have taken Adrien's Miraculous, but he asked me to keep it from Hawkmoth's akumas before he-"

"We can bring Chat Noir back." The guardian of the Miraculouses told her.

She dropped his hand in shock. "Adrien can- You mean that-"

"Thank you, child, for keeping his Miraculous safe. Shortly, however you _will_ have to return it to its original owner. I hope Plagg is okay with this?"

Plagg peeked out of the pocket. "Do you have to ask?" For once, Plagg sounded so happy and relieved. He'd been so uptight and serious the day she'd first put on the ring, Tikki had told her he was always like this after losing his Miraculous holder, and Marinette felt at peace when she heard the little cat finally find joy in something (other than Camembert).

Master Fu held out his hand to help up Marinette. "Come, child. We must prepare for Chat Noir's return."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's got two parts, so stick around for the next one.  
> Pfft, what am I saying. It'll be out in the next couple of minutes 'cause I'm literally just copy-and-pasting from the other site to here, plus minor edits and of course these lovely notes I leave for you, my miraculous children <3  
> ADVICE FOR THE DAY:  
> DON'T PROCRASTINATE  
> (do as I say not as I do)  
> <3 Kencha


	21. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agony is life without your other half. It's also death, watching as they live on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF INJURIES, BLOOD, ETC. ALSO DEATH.  
> With a sprinkle of cheesecake.

In Fu's old worn out home, Marinette knelt on a soft pillow, watching as Master Fu brewed a kettle of herbal tea. He poured a cup for her as his kwami made and poured tea for Plagg and Tikki. When Fu handed Marinette the steaming cup, she waited until he was seated before politely sipping her tea. She watched as he slowly drained his cup and opened her mouth to speak.

"Master, how can we bring back Adrien?"

He sighed and looked at her over the edge of her cup. "Well, I am glad to know that the two of you finally know each other's identities. You finally trusted him."

She nodded at his statement, her face brightening just a little. She continued, "I don't mean to doubt your wisdom, but the only thing I can think of that might even have a remote chance of reviving him would be the Lucky Charm, but--"

Master Fu held up a finger, having set down his cup. Marinette pursed her lips. _Explain_ _,_ _please_ , she pleaded silently.

"It is a difficult feat to bring together the Miraculous of the Ladybug and the Miraculous of the Black Cat. They are given to two people who will guard and protect them to their last breath, ones who are willing to work with their opposite. They subconsciously know to keep them apart, but the case was different for you two. You were drawn to each other, so the instinct to keep the Miraculous apart was nullified by your unbreakable bond. Because of this, you've been taking care of the Black Cat Miraculous with few problems.

"Each of these two Miraculous are more powerful than all the others, but together, they have unspeakable power. If one uses them right, the Miraculouses can do the impossible."

Marinette gasped, realizing what Fu was saying. "You weren't lying when you said you could being him back," she whispered with wonder. And joy. And relief. And every single good emotion she'd ever felt because she actually could get her kitty to come back.

But then her spirits fell as she saw Fu shaking his head. "Ladybug, you are mistaken. I cannot bring back Chat Noir." His gaze met hers. "You can."

****

Moments later, Marinette sat with Adrien's ring on her finger, her earrings on like they always were. She sat criss-cross in a rune drawn by Master Fu, with Tikki and Plagg hovering near the edges of the circle, forming a triangle with Marinette. Master Fu had instructed them to close their eyes, and once he had done so, he began.

"Kwami Tikki of the Ladybug, Kwami Plagg of the Black Cat. You have been joined together by this Miraculous holder, who now calls upon you to preform a Miracle. Will you trust in her power and your own and accept her request?"

"We do," Plagg and Tikki solemnly answered as one.

"Holder of the Ladybug Miraculous, caretaker of the Black Cat Miraculous. I now call upon you to ask the Kwamis of the Miraculouses that you have in your possession the Miracle you would like preformed."

Marinette pictured Adrien in her head one more time. Then, she took a deep breath. Feeling that it was the time for proper etiquette, she said, "Kwami Tikki of the Ladybug and Kwami Plagg of the Black Cat, I plead that you bring back to life the Holder of Black Cat Miraculous, Adrien Agreste, also known as Chat Noir, in healthy condition!" She'd said it a little louder than intended, but it was simply her expressing the strength of her emotions.

"Kwami Tikki and Kwami Plagg, is this acceptable?" It wasn't a question this time, because everyone in the room knew the answer.

"We accept and will preform the Miracle asked of us by the Holder of the Ladybug Miraculous!" The two answered, much like Marinette had.

It was a while before Master Fu spoke again. Marinette heard him walking around the floor as the boards creaked under his weight, but finally he stopped.

"Holder of the Ladybug Miraculous and caretaker of the Black Cat Miraculous. Marinette, in order to bring Adrien back, you have to find his spirit. It is here, but it won't be able to be revived yet. You must relive your final memories of him, or else we will never get him back. Are you willing to do this?"

Marinette nodded, opening her eyes to look at Master Fu. "I will do anything to bring him back."

Master Fu sighed. "Holder of the Ladybug Miraculous, think and remember. Travel back to the day you lost your irreplaceable partner."

Marinette closed her eyes, and for the billionth time pictured Adrien in her mind. Then, her surroundings seemed to disappear as she melted into her memories.

***

It was a normal day. That's what they all thought. An akuma attack had been caught on television, and Adrien and Marinette had simultaneously ditched class to swing to the rescue. When they arrived on the scene, the victim wasn't rampaging at all. Instead, he stood in the center of the road, unmoving as the Cat and Ladybug arrived. 

"Welcome, Miraculous Holders," called the man, bowing and taking off his brightly colored top hat as he spoke. He then lifted only his head. "They call me Spectre."

Ladybug twisted her yoyo around her finger behind her back, ready to throw it in offense or defense, whichever was necessary. "Sir, whoever you really are, we just want to help you. Nobody has to get hurt. If you can just let us--"

"Duck, Ladybug!" Chat Noir shouted, tackling Ladybug to the ground as a shimmering beam shot through the air, targeted at her head. The beam sailed over them. instead hitting an unfortunate civilian. Ladybug and Chat Noir watched in astonishment as the woman's eyes began to glow red before Hawkmoth's insignia replaced it. Within seconds, another victim stood before them.

"I will have your Miraculouses!" shouted the woman, now dressed in a tan, elastic looking dress and wielding a pair of mighty-- rubber bands? She began to whip them at the two superheroes, muttering about her idiot coworkers.

As Ladybug and Chat Noir dodged the rubber band, Spectre cackled with detestable delight. "You see what I can do, Miraculous Holders? I can give my master an infinite army. I can make anyone mad about anything. And there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

And Spectre was right. Despite the two splitting up, Ladybug and Chat Noir just couldn't do enough. Hours flew past as Ladybug cleansed akuma after akuma, knowing that Tikki couldn't keep this up forever, and Chat Noir had trapped every akuma he released in a jar for Ladybug to capture all at once. All four heroes, Marinette, Tikki, Adrien, and Plagg, were pushing themselves past their limits, but it wasn't enough. It felt like for every victim they saved, five more took their place. 

As sunset rolled around, there was a subtle shift in the battle. It wasn't that the victims stopped attacking, but now only one would pop up if they were cleansed. Ladybug had finally cleared out a sector when she heard a heart-stopping crash. One thought rang through her mind, clear as a bell. _Chat_. 

She had to go and help her kitty. She released her transformation, doubting there was anyone around in the evacuated city. Tikki was exhausted, but she nonetheless dove into Marinette's bag to eat another cookie. When she peeked back out, gulping down the last bite, Marinette took a deep breath. Tikki tensed, anticipating the words for transformation.

"Thank you, Tikki," Marinette said. She gave her kwami a large smile. "We're close to done. We've just got to help Chat, and then this will all be over."

Tikki nodded, pleasantly surprised by the words of encouragement. "That's the spirit, Marinette. Let's go!" She pumped her tiny arm into the air, forcing confidence and excitement. Marinette spoke the words, "Transform me!" before leaping off to save her partner.

Ladybug examined the ground below as she swung across Paris. There weren't too many victims anymore, possibly one or two in a few secluded areas. Ladybug felt absolutely terrible for not helping, but she wouldn't be able to do anything if something had happened to Chat.

She knew where to go long before she got there. She could hear the screaming, the sirens, the helicopter. It had to have the highest concentration of akuma victims, due to all the commotion. Ladybug dropped to the ground on the edge of the fight, then gasped when she saw the situation.

An entire building had collapsed, the dust still floating around, and at least five akuma victims were in the area, retreating to a different block, launching attacks at the other buildings as they left. Civilians were fleeing from the collapsed building, so Ladybug fought the flow and ran to the building.

Stopping at the edge of the building, Ladybug searched frantically for her kitty but saw nothing but people running from a gap. She heard a voice. "Run! Get out! Run as fast as you can!" She peeked her head over the crowd once more, expecting to see him holding up the rubble. He wasn't there. Instead, two large men were where Chat Noir should've been, leaning down and tending to a lump on the ground.

And that's when her heart stopped.

Chat Noir was the lump. A support beam had fallen, and seemingly right on top of him. _Throug_ h him. Ladybug ran, ordering the men to leave. She dropped to her knees next to her kitty as her ears filled with ringing. "Kitty?" She whispered. Oh, no. This couldn't be real.

Somehow, though all the pain he must've been in, Chat managed to crack a smile when he saw her. "Don't worry, my la--" he grimaced as the building shuddered, causing Ladybug's breath to catch in her throat, "--my lady. I've still got all nine lives." His voice was barely there, but still filled with his witty charm.

Her heart was shattered like a dropped mirror, the shards making her chest hurt with every breath. She couldn't and wouldn't stop the tears from falling. "Chat, please," she begged, "this isn't the time for jokes."

***

Adrien blinked the blurriness out of his eyes, then looked around. He saw a girl standing in front of him with blue hair and blue eyes shining with tears. He thought, then realized he knew the girl. It was Marinette, his friend from school. He knew a lot about her, because he'd been following her for the past two years.

_Now_ _,_ _why_ _was_ _I_ _following_ _her_ _?_ He wondered. _Wouldn't_ _she_ _see_ _me_ _and_ _be_ _creeped_ _out_ _?_ Then Adrien remembered. She never saw him. She'd turn around when he called her name or rested his hand on her shoulder, but instead always looked right through him. Why?

And then Adrien remembered more. The building fell. His heart ached and he felt a tingle in the center of his back as he remembered holding up the falling exit. It had hit his spine, making his legs go numb. Ladybug had been crying, and he had tried to make a joke. They both had known he wouldn't make it. Then, after he told her to take his Miraculous when he was gone, to keep it from Hawkmoth, he laid his head down. Everything went white, and it would've been peaceful if he hadn't heard her screaming. It was ear splitting, filled with the deepest anguish, literally stretching up to heaven.

Adrien had gone back to her, unable to bear it, and he saw her turn into Marinette. He saw his body lying cold on the ground and Marinette collapsed on her knees, screaming and crying. He'd wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. He found, however, that as a ghost, he just passed right through her. Unable to comfort her in any way, Adrien floated to the ground as he whispered, "Oh, my lady, I'm so sorry," but she didn't stop. Not until the paramedics came hours later and had to sedate the broken girl did Adrien let go and follow her, and he had never stopped being with his lady.

He watched over her as she stayed strong at his funeral and got a hug from his father. He watched her as she graduated and got an internship for fashion designing, like she'd always wanted. He watched her as she surpassed her mentor and at the age of twenty two, earning a spot in the company. He watched as she was both Chat Noir and Ladybug, taking care of both of the kwamis and wearing his ring around her neck every day. He saw every tear she'd shed since he had died, heard every word spoken with her beautiful voice. He saw her, now stood in front of her.

"How much longer until you join me?" Adrien smiled sadly placed his hand on her face, knowing she'd shiver but ignore it as his ghostly hand would phase through her.

But it didn't.

He felt the warmth of her skin on his palm, felt her silky hair on his fingers. Her tears were hot and wet. Hardly daring to believe it, Adrien brought his other hand to her face. He _felt_ it.

Their eyes met.

"Kitty?" Marinette breathed her question, so afraid it wasn't him.

"Ladybug, you brought me back," he whispered. Suddenly filled will incredible elation, Adrien picked her up and swung her around, laughing and crying at the same time.

"You're back, you're back!" "I'm back, I'm back!" They repeated over and over. Tikki, overwhelmed with emotion, leaned over and kissed Plagg on the cheek. Startled, he looked at her, his mouth slightly open. Then, he shook it off and gave her a warm hug (the most affection anyone will ever get out of Plagg) before picking up the ring and flying over to Adrien.

Adrien set down Marinette, seeing the black fuzz ball fly his way. Plagg dangled the Back Cat Miraculous in front of Adrien's face. "You owe me a decade's worth of Camembert," he said as Adrien took the ring and put it on.

Adrien gave the kwami a questioning look. "I was only gone for two years."

"The other eight are for being gone that long, idiot!" Plagg tried to huff and scowl while the others laughed, but he looked up again at his Holder. He hadn't seen that annoying little punk in too long. As a grin crept onto his face, a purr escaped Plagg's throat as he said a lot quieter, "I missed you, kid."

Marinette giggled at the small expression of love, happy for Plagg. He'd spent a full six months without eating after Adrien died, unable to bear the fact that he'd let his Holder die. It was great to see Plagg smile.

Suddenly, Marinette felt herself being lifted off of the ground. She looked up and saw Adrien's face inches from hers as he held her bridal style. _I'd_ _like_ _to_ _be_ _his_ _bride_. She felt her face go hot. _He_ _is_ _hot_ _._

_Oh_ _,_ _shut_ _up_ _brain_.

Then he kissed her. Or she kissed him. Neither could tell. But they felt it. They felt their bond, unbreakable like diamond.

Holding his forehead on hers, Adrien whispered, looking deep into her eyes. "I thought I knew what agony was, being trapped under the building."

"I thought it was agony watching you dying," Marinette whispered back, returning his gorgeous gaze.

"I think we both know what agony really is now."

"I think you're right."

"Agony--"

"--is living without you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the harder ones to write, since the night before, I'd had one of those ever dreams I mentioned. My little sister was killed in my dream, and she's the light of my life. After I got over my terror and realized she was okay and that it was all a dream, I got thinking: what would life be like without the person I love? For me, that's mostly my family because they're my best friends, but the idea became this story before you.   
> Moral of the story:   
> Cherish those that make you feel good. If they can make you smile on the worst of all days, keep them around.   
> (do as I say, and this time as I do)  
> <3 Kencha


	22. Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and his lame puns.

Adrien stared at her for a moment as she sewed a small pillow. Marinette could feel his gaze, but she ignored it, focusing on her work.

Walking to her side, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I love you," he told her. He was about to straighten, but she set her sewing in her lap and pulled his face back towards hers for another, longer kiss.

"I love you more," she replied when she could speak.

When he stood a little straighter, his arms draped around her shoulders, he said, "I remember a time when you were terrified out of your mind to talk to me."

"I was head over heels for you," she admitted, smiling as she remembered.

Adrien's cheek rested on hers as their fingers intertwined. "If only I had noticed when you fell for me."

"It was the best fall I ever took," she said, pulling her hand away from his to pick up her sewing again.

"If I had known, you never would've hit the ground." He kissed her cheek again and stood up straight. "Because you're the best cat-ch."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost sorry for the almost-pun. But he's Chat. What're ya gonna do?  
> <3 Kencha


	23. Line of Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He asked out Marinette. Nino and Alya came to make her feel better.

Marinette wrung her hands nervously. Alya, sighing, pulled her friends' hands away from each other and put them on her lap, where Marinette, after only a moment or two, began fiddling with the hem of her latest dress, a red lacy one she was very proud of. Alya heaved another sigh. "Mari, just sit on your hands."

Marinette did as her friend told, but then immediately started tapping her foot. At the end of her rope, Alya whipped out her phone and texted frantically to Nico: _where_ _r_ _u_ _?_ _Mari_ _is_ _FREAKING_ _OUT_

His reply came a second later: _Look_ _up_

Alya did and saw Adrien holding the door while Nino put away his phone. She sighed with relief and nudged Marinette, who was extremely interested in the deep blue shoes she'd made to go with her dress. Marinette looked up, then, the instant she saw the boys, she froze. Alya rolled her eyes. "Girl, you literally see them every day at school."

Marinette managed a smile and waved at Adrien and Nino. Adrien waved back. "But I don't see them wearing only the most amazing tuxedoes in one of the highest class restaurants in the city!" She whispered through her teeth.

Marinette wrung her hands nervously. Alya, sighing, pulled her friends' hands away from each other and put them on her lap, where Marinette, after only a moment or two, began fiddling with the hem of her latest dress, a red lacy one she was very proud of. Alya heaved another sigh. "Mari, just sit on your hands."

Marinette did as her friend told, but then immediately started tapping her foot. At the end of her rope, Alya whipped out her phone and texted frantically to Nico: _where_ _r_ _u_ _?_ _Mari_ _is_ _FREAKING_ _OUT_

His reply came a second later: _Look_ _up_

Alya did and saw Adrien holding the door while Nino put away his phone. She sighed with relief and nudged Marinette, who was extremely interested in the deep blue shoes she'd made to go with her dress. Marinette looked up, then, the instant she saw the boys, she froze. Alya rolled her eyes. "Girl, you literally see them every day at school."

Marinette managed a smile and waved at Adrien and Nino. Adrien waved back. "But I don't see them wearing only the most amazing tuxedoes in one of the highest class restaurants in the city!" She whispered through her teeth.

Stifling a giggle, Alya stood and bowed in a playful manner as the boys approached. "How dost thou, sweet lord?"

Adrien, fluent in Shakespeare, immediately replied with a different line from Hamlet. "How do you do, pretty lady?"

Alya was a little caught off guard, and she looked at the blonde with a confused look. "Where did you read Hamlet?"

He shrugged. "My father made me read all of Shakespeare's works." Adrien directed his focus onto Marinette. He held out his arm very gentlemanly and said, "Hey, Marinette. We should probably go and get our table now." Marinette nodded, dumbstruck, as she slid her arm stiffly into his. He gently guided her to the real entrance of the restaurant where the maîtres d' stood, having just walked back from showing an elderly couple to a table.

"We have reservation, under Agreste," said Adrien before the man could ask.

The man bowed and replied, "Bonsior, jeunesmaitres etmaitresses." Good evening, young masters and mistresses. "Welcome to our humble establishment, Â La Coquille de Tortue. If you will follow me." The maîtres d' gestured for them to follow, and he walked to the back. The four followed him and they stopped at a small booth. A waiter had placed four menus on the table and the maîtres d' motioned for them to sit. "Please, enjoy your stay." And then he returned to the front.

Marinette was the first to sit, preferring the corner. Alya and Nino both waited for Adrien to sit next to her, but to their surprise, he instead took the seat opposite of Marinette.

"You're not sitting next to Mari?" Alya asked, sitting down next to Marinette, who was thinking the same thing.

Adrien shook his head, then gave Marinette a kind smile. "Of course not. I'd rather look up and see your face than Nino's."

And her beautiful face then went an even deeper red than the dress she wore.

 

 


	24. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English class, and the teacher asks 'what is love.'

Ms. Miles was a pretty chill teacher, by most standards.  She didn't take crap from any of the students, and she treated them with a level of respect most would find in a family-like workplace, if she were the boss and the students her employees. So starting class fifteen minutes late was normal. Especially in an English class like this one.

Ms. Miles rapped a ruler on the desk. "Attention, class is starting. Come on, get quiet. Alex, sit down. Nino, music off please. Chloe _,_ _get_ _off_ Adrien-- Adrien, Marinette, wake up!" She glanced around the room once more and sighed. "Now that I have your attention...

"Can anyone tell me what this word means?" She pointed to the word written out in large capital letters. "Anyone?" Silence. Crickets. Nada.

Nino and Alya raised their hands simultaneously.

Ms. Miles pointed to Nino. "What is love?"

Somehow, he kept and entirely serious expression as he replied, "Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me no more."

The rest of the class snickered and giggled covertly while Ms. Mils shook her head. She walked right into that one. "Alya? Love is...?"

Her expression was completely and utterly serious as she finished, "...an open door, life can be so much more." Nino turned around and looked as if he could kiss his girlfriend right then and there. She _had_ been listening to his mixtape! Or at least gone and watched the movie.

Ms. Miles slapped her forehead. Of course that was Alya's answer. Fighting to keep the grin off her face, she looked around the room to the hastily covered giggles, aborts, and snickers. "Can anyone give me a _real_ answer?"

Nino raised his hand again. Seeing as he was the only one doing so, she reluctantly called on him again.

Nino stood up and stood stiffly, facing the class. Adrien put his head on his arms. Nino was acting again.

"Mawage. Mawage is wot bwings us togeder tooday. Mawage, that bwessed awangment, that dweam wifin a dweamâ€¦ And wuv, tru wuv, will fowow you fowevaâ€¦ So tweasure your wuv." He sat down as half the class burst out into laughter while the other half just looked at him confusedly. "Oh, come on! You guys haven't seen Princess Bride?" He scowled. "Incontheivable," he muttered.

"You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means," Marinette said softly, hoping she was loud enough for Nino to hear.

His face immediately brightened, and he beamed at Marinette. "Dude, you just made my day."

The class broke off into their clicks, chattering excitedly about whatever while the small group of four started a side conversation about must-watch movies. Within ten minutes, they'd planned a movie marathon at Marinette's as soon as they realized that Adrien hadn't watched Princess Bride, Monty Python, or Frozen. Not to mention all the Disney princess movies, the Pixar Greats, and Napoleon Dynamite.

Ms. Miles had officially given up on her class. She clapped her hands twice for attention, and the class almost immediately quieted. "Can't believe that worked," she mused. "The rest of the class time will be free for you to use, but I need each person to submit a short paragraph on what love is. And no, I will not accept written lyrics saying 'baby don't hurt me.' I know you were thinking about out Nino, don't even try to deny it.

"It must be your own words, written by yourself. Chloe, I'll know if you made Sabrina write it. So don't try it. Sabrina, don't write Chloe's paper for her. Her grade depends on it. Ivan, Kim, do _not_ pass notes, we all know what happened last time. Dating couples can work together to collaborate, but you each have to submit a paragraph in your own wording, you own handwriting. Bonus points of you give me a piece on true love, too. Kapeesh?"

"Kaposh," the class sounded in unison. Slowly but surely, a pile of papers was formed on her desk, and Ms. Miles knew she'd have one heck of a time grading them.

That night, at her own house, Ms. Miles stared long at the final two papers. At the bottom of the pile, they'd been delivered first to her table, but the handwriting wasn't rushed or uncertain. In fact, the emotion displayed by their handwritings were the most sure of themselves she'd seen all year. The only problem was that their answers were exactly the same, but they weren't in a relationship. Not that she knew. And she knew everything.

**Loved** **is** **being** **a** **rock** **and** **being** **supported** **.** **It's** **when** **two** **people** **know** **each** **other** **so** **well** **and** **know** **each** **and** **every** **thing** **wrong** **with** **the** **other** **but** **loving** **the** **other** **anyway** **.** **It's** **a** **partnership** **that** **involves** **work** **to** _**work** _ _**,** _ **and** **strength** **to** **survive** **.** **Love** **is** **amazing** **and** **agonizing** **at** **the** **same** **time** **,** **wishing** **that** **you** **could** **be** **with** **them** **every** **moment** **but** **knowing** **they** **could** **be** **hurt** **by** **anything** **you** **do** **.** **It's** **taking** **a** **burden** **and** **bearing** **it** **so** **that** **they** **can** **breathe** **and** **then** **letting** **them** **shoulder** **a** **burden** **of** **yours** **and** **knowing** **its** **because** **you** **need** **to** **breathe** **too** **.** **Love** **is** **a** **conversation** **,** **patience** **,** **and** **understanding** **,** **the** **deepest** **kind** **of** **friendship** **.**

**True** **love** **is** **so** **unpredictable** **, you** **just** **settle** **for** **what** **feels** **the** **most** **like** **it** **,** **and** **then** **it** **ends** **up** **being** **real** **.** **It** **might** **fall** **apart** **,** **but** **you** **have** **other** **kinds** **of** **love** **supporting** **you** **and** **letting** **you** **heal** **before** **you** **go** **and** **try** **to** **love** **again** **.** **True** **love** **is** **indescribable** **.**

Agreste and Dupain-Cheng. Quite the pair, those two.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE  
> I was DYING as I wrote it, and one of my editors (my mom, who's actually got a minor in English) collapsed from laughter. I wanted to do this so badly when we covered love in English. Unfortunately, I don't have guts and my teacher doesn't have a sense of humor.  
> MORAL OF THE STORY:   
> FOLLOW YOUR DREAMS AND QUOTE PRINCESS BRIDE ALWAYS  
> (do as I say, not at I do)   
> (except for the quoting part, I do that a lot)  
> <3 Kencha
> 
> -also, the movie just had its 30th birthday, so happy birthday to Buttercup and Westley!


	25. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No rest for the wicked means that the good can't rest in peace.

Skin hit skin, and Adrien went flying as a powerful backhand made contact with his cheek. He landed hard on his backside with a grunt and looked up at his attacker with a look of confusion on his face, holding his cheek.

"What the heck was that for, Mari?!"

Hands on hips, she leaned over, a death glare prominent on her face. "What. On. Flipping. Earth. Were. You. THINKING?!"

Adrien flinched, curling in on himself, away from her.

"We had _everything_ under control. _I_ had everything under control. It was all going smoothly, according to plan, and then BAM! Out comes the heroic Chat Noir, ready to avenge his partners death and whoopsie daisy! I guess I killed the both of us in the process! Well, that's fine because Hawkmoth won't hurt _anyone_ _else_ _,_ right?

"Wrong. He had an organization, a diehard fanclub. _Literally_ _._ Even if Strong is prancing around in Purgatory, his little-- get this, they called themselves the Akumas-- his little 'Akumas' are searching desperately for the Butterfly Miraculous, to have someone else become the new Hawkmoth, to terrorize the city for some convoluted plan, and _we_ _might not be_ _there_ _to_ _stop_ _them_ _._ Honestly, Chat, what the _flip_ were you _thinking_ _?"_ She pinched the bridge of her nose, her beautiful face settling into a frustrated scowl.

He rehearsed again what he wanted to say in his head. It was such a simple sentence. Adrenaline, fear made his spine tingle. He looked up at her face. She looked beautiful, even after all they had been through. Her face was gorgeous, her body the most perfect of proportions. But it was her confidence, her honor, her belief in others, willingness to give second chances that he fell for. Yes, she was beautiful. Both inside and out. 

_Fine then. I'll say it._

"What were _you_ thinking, Marinette?" Adrien startled himself with his words.  "When I learned who you were it was terrifying. Suddenly you weren't some idol that I loved and never had a chance at. You were one of my best friends, someone who was strong and amazing but also very vulnerable. I stopped talking to you for that time because I thought-- I knew that if Chat Noir, a being of destruction, came around you with that kind of fear, it would-- _I_ would do something I couldn't take back. I love you more than life itself, Marinette, I was ready to sacrifice each and every one of my nine lives for you, but I didn't want to be the reason why you were killed. It was _terrifying_ to think that now you were someone who could be in danger, kidnapped and held hostage for ransom because that's what they did to my mother, and I was so scared that that was what they were going to do to you. I was terrified of losing you, Marinette.

"But you showed me that you can and will defend yourself, Paris, anyone who needs help. You showed me again how you, _you_ are the beautiful, powerful woman I fell in love with. So I backed off. I calmed down, and we started talking again. You were going to be safe. You could live, we could be together for time and all eternity. Marinette, that's what I believed. I believed in you, in our power together. The akuma attacks got worse with each passing month but we could handle it. So long as we were together, Paris was safe."

He released a shuddering breath, his voice choking. "Can you imagine-- can you _imagine_ how I felt when I saw the broadcast? Hawkmoth. Got you. He _. Got. You._ He didn't want anything from Adrien Agreste, though. He wanted Chat Noir. He didn't know, so I thought that you would be safe still. I'd track him down, force an answer out of him and _bring you home_. I was going to bring you _home_ , Marinette. I had no idea about your whole plan, and I had no idea about whatever crap Strong had going on. All I knew, was that you were in danger and that everyone--" his voice cracked, broke, shattered-- " --everyone around me was saying you'd been killed.

"I didn't want to-- I _can't_ live without you, Marinette, okay? _That's why I did it._ I _swear_ I wasn't trying to mess up anything-- I'm so sorry I did, but please. I just wanted to see you smile again."

The tears in her eyes mirrored his own, and she knelt next to him. She curled herself around him, and for a moment he saw the two of them as they once were: happy and fearless, safe with each other. She met his eyes, and they shared a brief, tender kiss.

And she smiled.

"I love you, Adrien."

"I love you too, Marinette."

For what felt like an eternity-- it could've been one, for all they knew-- they sat on the ground made of white clouds in the land of the heroic and the fallen, locked in a tight embrace. Golden tears fell from their faces, and their eyes were shining like diamonds. The two soulmates held each other, a love unfathomable to most within their hearts.

A bell chimed somewhere in the distance. Marinette looked up, and behind Adrien saw another angel beckoning her.

"Adrien, we have to go," she said quietly.

"Where would we be going?"

Lifting his arms off her, she stood and held out her hand. "Master Fu must have collected our Miraculouses. Our work in the land of the living isn't done."

"We're going back?"

"We're going back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMIGOSH I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS  
> I just realized that I never published this part, and this is the second half of 'the end'  
> I'm actually really sorry for not publishing this part. I got distracted and forgot to publish.  
> Can't think of any life lessons today, so  
> Have a wonderful night~  
> <3 Kencha


	26. Nine Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although 'Cat' is in the name, he's still human.

You know that saying, with the cat and the nine lives? I hate it. I mean, seriously. Do you know how many people have asked me (while I'm in costume, of course) how many times I've died? Its as if people expect me to have some sort of invulnerability when I'm Chat Noir simply because Chat is a cat and cats can survive anything.

But I'm not saying it wouldn't be nice to have nine lives. No, not at all. Just imagine how much I could do if I _did_ have lives to spare, time to throw away. I guess the saying, with the cat and the nine lives, bothers me because I _don't_ have extra lives.

I've just got the one.

Ladybug's different, though. Special. She's got two lives.

And if I did have nine?

Ladybug would have ten, because each and every life, I can and will give to her.

For her.

It would be misery, living nine lives without her.


End file.
